Without Her
by soulsearcher1
Summary: Juvia buys a fortune telling lacryma for the guild, but when it shows a rather dark future, no one believes it, until it comes true.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Warning: There will be angst, and yaoi in this story (boy x boy) though very little. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Also, slight warning for language. Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed.*

She was happy, walking down the streets, humming cheerfully. She was on a mission with Gray-sama, she was a part of Fairy Tail, and she couldn't possibly be happier. She smiled as a gentle wind caressed her hair, dress flapping slightly in the wind.

It was starting to get dark, but she didn't want to return to the inn without getting the perfect gifts for her friends. Gray-sama was trailing behind her, hands in his pants pockets, his shirt was missing. He seemed to be bored, though in truth, he was slightly interested in what Juvia wanted to get everyone, and why.

The truth was, Juvia just felt like showing her appreciation to all of her friends. She just wanted everyone to know how much she appreciated not only them, but also them excepting her into the guild. Especially her Gray-sama.

Although, the big question was, what to get everyone? She had been saving up for months to get everyone a present, but she hadn't even thought of what to get. She considered getting Erza new armour, perhaps finding Lucy a new key? But what about everyone else?

A shop to the right caught her attention. Stopping, she stared at the shop. It had lights hanging around inside, dream catchers and other such things. It was a fortune telling shop. Intrigued, she turned to Gray. "Let's go in here, Gray-sama!"

Gray gave a slight wary look at the shop, but followed after the excited bluenette nonetheless. Once inside, the two went separate ways, browsing the strange trinkets the shop had.

"Can I help you?" A hoarse voice asked.

Juvia turned, looking down at a short, old woman.

She smiled kindly. "No, thank you, Juvia is just browsing,"

The old woman nodded, watching as Juvia moved away.

Her gaze turned to the young man also browsing about in her shop. She stared at him for a while, until she could sense he was starting to feel uncomfortable. She then moved behind the counter and took a seat.

Juvia nearly squealed at the sight. It was a fortune telling lacryma. She had heard a lot about it, and it's success rate. It also had sound, which was apparently a big factor into the whole fortune telling thing. It looked like a crystal ball.

A wizard was required to sit in front of it, hover their hands over it and focus some of their magic into it. A picture would project off of it, almost like a movie, and show a scene from that particular wizard's future. It could be anything from a few minutes long, to only a simple fraze.

Juvia checked the price. It was expensive, but it would work out a bit cheaper if she bought this instead of a present for everyone in the guild. It would also save her a massive migraine from having to think over what to get everyone. Anyone would want to see their future, right?

Smiling, Juvia picked it up carefully and headed towards the counter, smiling politely at the woman as she paid, listening as the woman gave her instructions on how to use it. Once it was put into a box with plenty of tissue paper to prevent it from breaking when Juvia travelled, the woman put it in a bag, excepted Juvia's payment, and sent her off.

Gray shook his head as Juvia paid. She was crazy, spending so much money on something that probably wouldn't work. Though, he did appreciate the happy smile she wore as she left the store. He followed after her, about to open the door.

"A great loss will befall you and your guild," the woman spoke up.

Turning to look at her over his shoulder, the two stared.

Shrugging, he turned and left the store, thoughts barely lingering on the words of the old woman before he let it slip.

A few weeks later, Juvia found the box where she had stashed it under her bed for safekeeping. She had wanted to use it as soon as she got back to the guild, but they been so caught up in requests that it slipped her mind.

But now that it had finally settled down a little, she knew it was the perfect time to set up a sort of party and have everyone see their fortunes. Smiling, Juvia put it back where she found it and got ready, heading for the guild.

The guild was as lively as always, some were drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting again. Juvia smiled as she headed over the bar. She figured that if she told Mira, the barmaid would tell everyone else and everything would work out.

"You seem very happy this morning," Mira said as she whipped down a glass.

"Juvia found a gift she wanted to give to everyone, but forgot about it," she said as she sat down.

"Oh?" Mira turned to her in surprise and interest. "What is it?"

"A fortune telling lacryma," Juvia said with a smile.

"Really? I've heard about those, they apparently really work," Mira stated as she poured a drink for Juvia.

"Mhm." Juvia nodded. "Juvia figured she can ask Mira to ask everyone if they wanted to partake? She wants to hold a party, with snacks and drinks, let everyone have a turn with it?" She asked.

"Of course! But are you sure you want everyone to use it? It must have cost you a lot," Mira asked, unsure.

Juvia nodded enthusiastically. "Juvia bought it for everyone to use! At first, she wanted to buy everyone something special, but then she couldn't think of anything, then she saw the lacryma and thought everyone would like to us it. Everyone wants to see a part of their future sometime,"

Mira smiled brightly at the thoughtful girl. "Of course! I'll ask master if we can just do it here after hours! I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll invite everyone over and make snacks,"

"Really? Thank you, Mira-san!" Juvia thanked happily before running off towards the job board.

She searched for a job that she could finish by tonight. Once she found one, she briefly showed it to Mira before she ran off, excitement coursing through her. Mira giggled after the girl before she went into the office, asking the Master's permission in using the guild.

Once she got the Master's approval, she started telling everyone about the party while also thinking of what snacks to make.

"A fortune telling party?" Gray asked, sounding bored.

"That sounds boring," Natsu added.

"Well I think it sounds fun! Count me in!" Lucy cheered a little.

"A party? Does this fortune telling lacryma actually work?" Erza asked curiously.

"Is it that stupid thing Juvia bought on our last mission?" Gray questioned, leaning forward, placing his chin in his hand, arm resting on the table.

"I'm not sure of it really works, but Juvia's so excited about it. She just wants to show everyone how much she appreciates them," Mira said.

"Very well, I will come to, and so will Natsu and Gray," Erza stated.

The two turned to protest, but shut up quickly with a death glare from Erza.

Quite a lot of people agreed to come, some even waiting anxiously for the time to party. Juvia showed up briefly at the guild to tell Mira her mission went well before she returned home to shower and get the fortune telling lacryma. She was so excited.

When she arrived back at the guild, everyone was sitting around, waiting for her. The tables had been moved aside, blankets thrown on the floor for comfort, different foods and drinks scattered about. Juvia smile as she walked into the room.

The blankets were thrown in a sort of half circle, with a blanket in the middle, facing a wall, the light were off the. Juvia assumed that's where the wizard watching their fortune was to sit, and sat the lacryma down in front of it, so that it could reflect onto the darkened wall.

She looked around the room, some members were already lazing about on the blankets, some were still sat at tables or the bar, drinking. Even the master was there, sitting on the bar, drinking.

"Hey! Juvia, look who's here!" Cana called, waving her over, only seeming a little drunk.

Juvia smiled and walked over towards her, only to spot two people she didn't think she'd ever see again, or at least, not so soon.

"Hey! Hope you don't mind us crashing your party, Natsu invited us," Sting said as he waved, grinning.

"Of course Juvia doesn't mind! Any friend of Natsu-san, is a friend of the guild and Juvia's!" She said, bowing a little.

Sting grinned a little wider, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes closed.

"I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Sting, this is Rogue." Sting gestured to the raven by his side before holding his hand out.

Juvia smiled brightly, gently taking his much larger hand. "Juvia is pleased to officially meet Sting-san and Rogue-san!" She said cheerfully.

A light blush dusted the blond's cheeks. Rogue merely nodded at the girl, not saying much.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Cana cheered as she threw an arm around Juvia's shoulders, dragging the bluenette off, leaving Sting, blinking dumbly at the spot she had been before he followed everyone else, who were all taking seats on the blankets strewn about.

The twin dragon slayers took seats next to Gajeel, who was sat next to Levy, who was sat next to Lucy. Natsu was next to her, then Gray, an open spot he had saved for Juvia, and Erza. Lector, Frosch, Happy, Lily and Carla were sat in front of them all.

"Who's gonna start?" Cana asked.

"Shouldn't Juvia start? This was her idea after all," Lucy asked.

"No, no! Juvia doesn't want to start!" Juvia protested.

"Why don't you choose someone then, Juvia? And then after that person went, they choose someone?" Mira suggested.

"I like that idea!" Cana cheered, still holding Juvia captive near the lacryma, taking a sip from her mug.

"Okay. Juvia chooses," she trailed off, looking everyone over, "Evergreen,"

Ever looked shocked, sure Juvia was going to choose Gray, as was everyone else.

Slowly, she stood up and walked to the blanket, sitting down once Cana and Juvia left, taking their own seats. Mira quickly told her the instructions on how to use it. Everyone held their breaths as Ever hovered her hands over the lacryma, briefly closing her eyes, focusing some of her magic into the ball.

There were surprised whispers when the ball glowed briefly before a light shot onto the wall, creating a screen on the flat surface as an image formed. The scene showed a lovely house with a nice garden. It quickly cut to a scene in the bathroom, where Ever was sat on the closed toilet lid, arms resting on her knees, hands clasped, head hung. One knee was bouncing up and down.

It was silent as everyone watched, nearly jumping when a sudden 'ding!' broke the silence. The Evergreen on the screen raised her head, visibly taking a deep breath, reaching with shaking hands towards something out of the screens visual. She brought her hands back, revealing a pregnancy test.

Everyone gasped as Ever gaped, feeling horror enter her mind as the screen showed the test was positive. The Ever on the screen clamped a hand over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. She suddenly looked up, a happy smile on her lips as she stood up from the toilet seat, ripping open the door.

 _"Elfman!"_ Her voice called before the screen turned black.

It was silent for a few minutes longer before Natsu starting laughing at a blushing Elfman. Ever was just as flushed as she retreated to her seat.

Even the master was chuckling from where he was still sat on the bar.

"Who do you chose, Ever?" Mira asked sweetly.

Evergreen, still red, waved her hand furiously. "Anyone, I don't care!"

"Can I go?" Lucy asked hopefully.

When no one objected, Mira nodded, readying for another show.

Lucy excitedly ran to the lacryma, sitting down, and hovered her hands, focusing her magic, she watched the wall with eager eyes. The screen appeared, a little out of focus until it zoomed in on Lucy's face, focusing. She seemed to be looking down at someone, but the screen was focused only on her head.

Her hair was wet, sticking to her face, a few scrapes on her skin. Her teeth were clenched as tears fell from her eyes.

 _"No! Stay with me, please!!" She pleaded. "You don't get to leave us now! Not me, not Gray, or Erza, or Fairy Tail!! Please, just wake up, okay? You're too young, too precious to leave us! Do you hear me? Wake up!!!"_ Tears fell freely before the screen turned black.

It was silent as everyone glanced towards Natsu, assuming it was him Lucy had been talking to. Confused, Lucy stood, walking back to her seat.

"So, who's next?" Mira asked in an attempt to distract everyone.

It worked. Everyone turned to her, before glancing around.

"Mind if I go?" Sting asked, slightly raising one hand.

"Sure!" Mira said, smiling.

Grinning, Sting stood up, making his way to the blanket. Sitting cross legged, he did as everyone else had, watching as the screen appeared again, focusing in on a table in a nice little restaurant.

The table was next to the window, revealing that the sun was beginning to set. At the table, sitting across from each other was Sting himself and...

"Is that Juvia?!" Natsu yelled suddenly.

Juvia was, indeed, sat opposite of Sting. She was clutching both of his hands in her own. A closer look revealed the sad expression on her face as she briefly glanced to the side of the table before looking back up at Sting.

The cheek facing them was a little redder then the other. Sting's hair had fallen over his eyes, enabling them from seeing his own expression.

Juvia then let go of his hand, standing up. Placing her hands on the table for balance, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sting's forehead. Some of the older members of the guild whistled as a surprised look crossed the face of Sting on screen.

 _"Sting will be alright, Juvia knows,"_ she said before smiling a little and walking away.

Sting stared forward in surprise before he turned and watched Juvia walk away, a smile stretching on his lips before the screen turned black.

"Whoo! Sting!!" Lector cheered.

Sting blushed a little as he took his seat. Juvia was blushing, too, at the unexpected moment. Gray had his arms folded, a shadow over his eyes as the temperature around him dropped slightly.

"Alright, enough! I will go next," Erza said, cutting off some of the cheers.

Erza took the seat in front of the lacryma, focusing magic into the lacryma. The screen appeared again, focusing in on Erza standing in a slightly dark room.

Her head was bowed forward, hair hanging in front of her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. It was silent as everyone waited to see what would happen. A small thud broke the silence as the Erza on screen fell into the wall behind her, resting her weight against it and sliding down.

As she slid, she pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them. Her red hair fell out of her eyes, revealing her saddened expression. There was no sound as Erza sat against that wall, staring sadly at a spot in front of her. Suddenly, her eyes widened a little.

Her fists clenched as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She kept staring at a spot before she clenched her eyes shut and buried her face into her knees, shoulders shaking as she cried. A broken sound, muffled by her knees, were the last thing they heard before the screen turned black.

Erza frowned as she stood up and went back to her seat. There was only one thing that would make her cry like that, or rather, one person. Which would mean that something was going to happen to Jellal.

"I want to go next!" Natsu shouted, moving to get up, only to be punched by Gajeel.

"No way, Salamander, I'm going next," Gajeel said, grinning.

Natsu turned to argue, but was stopped when Gajeel took the seat, the screen appearing.

It was dark, stars glittering and the moon full. Gajeel and Lily were sat side by side on a railing of some sort. It was silent between the two before Lily broke it.

 _"What will you do now?"_ He asked in concern.

Gajeel was silent for a while longer.

 _"I dunno,"_ he stated.

Lily stared up at his partner, who seemed to be staring off in the distance, lost.

 _"I think...I think I'm just going to leave,"_ Gajeel said, frowning a little.

Lily quickly looked up at his partner. _"Leave?"_ He asked in alarm.

 _"Yeah."_ Gajeel nodded. _"I want to quit the guild and just...leave. I don't know where I want to go, but anywhere is better than here. There's too many memories here and I don't like it,"_ Gajeel said, shoulders drooped, voice saddened.

This caused some of the other members to sit straighter in alarm, confused as to why their iron dragon slayer would want to leave.

 _"Gajeel,"_ the Lilly on screen muttered softly.

 _"I mean, why stay, when the reason I joined in the first place, is gone now? I didn't realise it back then, but I wish I did. She was the reason why I joined Fairy Tail in the first place. She loved this place with all her heart, and I don't want to stay if she's not here,"_ Gajeel explained, smiling a small, sad smile before the screen turned black.

"Bastard! I knew you were going to betray us!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!" Gajeel shouted back before the two started a fist fight, most forgetting about what they saw, except for Juvia. She would talk to Gajeel later.

Cana stumbled over to the lacryma, nearly falling on top of it. Everyone settled as the screen appeared again. It focused on someone's feet as they walked in a dark hall, climbing steps. It zoomed out, revealing Gildarts, no doubt walking towards Cana's apartment, a sombre expression on his face.

He came to a stop in front of a door, the hall was dark. Raising his fist, he knocked. Inside, Cana was laying on her couch, expression sad as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

 _"Cana, sweetie, open up,"_ Gildarts' voice came through the door.

Cana didn't answer. Gildarts sighed before knocking again.

 _"C'mon, Cana. You knew her as well as the rest of us. She wouldn't want you to stay cooped up in here forever,"_ Gildarts said.

Cana buried her face into the pillow, body shaking.

 _"Cana, baby, I know you're hurting, we all are, but the least you could do is go to her funeral, we owe her that much,"_

The screen turned black, everyone alarmed. Funeral? Someone was going to die?! But who? Who could possibly die?

Cana stumbled away, starting to drink from her second barrel as she smirked, pointing at Rogue.

"You're up next, pretty boy," she slurred.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like doing that," Rogue declined.

"Oh come on, Rogue, have a little fun for once," Sting said, shoving his friend a little.

Rogue sighed as others started to prod at him, causing him to eventually stand up and go to the lacryma.

The screen appeared, briefly zoomed in on Rogue sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail.

Zooming out, it was revealed that Juvia was sat next to him, excitedly chattering about something. There was no sound, thus no one could hear what she was saying. The screen briefly flashed to Sting, who had an arm thrown around Natsu's shoulder as they clinked their beer mugs together.

The screen shifted to the rest of the guild, Gray sitting at a table with Lucy, smiling as the blond spoke to him, Erza sat across from him, enjoying a piece of strawberry cake. The Exceeds were all together, smiling. Gajeel was sat next to Levy, trying to seem grumpy instead of interested in what the girl was telling him.

A bunch of other couples were strewn about, talking and smiling. Suddenly, his attention turned back to Juvia, who had heart eyes as she seemed lost in thought, no doubt fantasizing about Gray. Rogue watched her for a moment longer before he smiled, the screen turning black.

"That was stupid!!!" Natsu yelled, one fist clenched.

"Think you can do better?" Gajeel challenged.

"Of course!" Natsu yelled as he stood and walked to the lacryma, sitting cross legged, he held his hands out and focused.

The screen focused on his figure, then zoomed in on his face. There seemed to be a strange tube behind him. His lips were parted, eyes slightly wider than usual, expression sad. They watched as tears gathered in his eyes, a shaky breath leaving his lips as they started to roll down his cheeks.

Just before the screen turned black, Natsu opened his mouth on screen, face contorting in pain.

 _"JUVIA!!!!"_ He screamed.

Everyone jumped at the sound, it was piercing, filled with pain and loss.

Natsu jerked away from the lacryma, the screen disappearing instantly. Shaken, Natsu walked to the bar, eating some snacks as other members went, showing some funny futures, as well as cute ones. He was mostly lost in thought, wondering why he would ever scream Juvia's name like that.

He turned his attention back as the room grew quiet, Levy sat in front of the lacryma. The screen showed Gajeel's boots as they walked through puddles and wet streets, it was obviously raining.

 _"Gajeel!!"_ Levy screamed.

The Gajeel on screen turned around, stopping as he stared at a panting Levy, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

 _"I don't want you to leave,"_ she said, out of breath.

 _"Why?"_ Gajeel asked, not seeming very caring.

 _"I know you miss her, I do too, everyone does, but Gajeel, you know she wouldn't want you to leave the guild! So please, stay!"_ Levy begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Gajeel on screen sighed visibly before shaking his head turning to leave.

Levy ran forward, the sound of her footsteps causing Gajeel to stop as she collided with his back, arms wrapped around his stomach.

 _"I know that you're hurting, but leaving isn't going to make it better. I know it's hard, there are so many memories of her here, but it's better than going somewhere where she isn't a part of anything,"_ Levy said, arms tightening around him.

Gajeel seemed a little frozen before he sank to his knees, hands on his thighs as he stared at the dirt. There was a quick shot of his face, tears dripping onto his thighs as he clenched his teeth. Levy held him tighter as his body shook.

 _"I've got you,"_ she whispered before the screen disappeared.

Gajeel was blushing a little in embarrassment as some of the members laughed. Natsu frowned. Why was everyone laughing? Did none of them believe any of this was true? Didn't they realize how serious this was? Some of their futures indicated that someone was going to die.

Wendy went up next. The screen showed her from behind. There was a blurred body in front of her, nothing recognisable of it. It then turned to Wendy's front. She had a horrified expression on her face, eyes impossibly wide with tears swimming in them.

The screen zoomed out a little to show that Wendy was staring at her hands in horror. Her blood stained hands.

 _"No,"_ the Wendy on screen whispered in despair, _"I couldn't save her,"_

She started to cry almost hysterically, hands tugging at her hair, blood smearing on her face before the screen disappeared.

After that, more people went, more interested now. At one point, Gray had went. Natsu had sat at the bar, watching in interest as his friend and rival went up. The screen appeared, showing Gray sitting on his bed, the room dark, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

His hands were gently gripping his pant legs. The screen changed quickly. The image was blurred at the edges, the colour slightly off, as if the Gray on screen was having a flashback. Gray turned, watching as Juvia ran up to him, waving and smiling happily.

She came to a stop in front of him, smiling as she spoke. Again, there was no sound. The screen cut back to the dark room. Gray clenched his teeth, hands gripping his pant legs tightly. Eyes clenched shut, Gray raised one hand to his cover his eyes. A single tear fell from between his fingers before the screen disappeared.

Juvia secretly panicked at this, ignoring as some of the other members went on. Why had a memory of her caused her Gray-sama to cry? Had she hurt him somehow? Whatever it was, she had to prevent it from happening.

Most everyone had gone when they started chanting for her to go. Reluctantly, Juvia walked towards the lacryma, sitting down on her legs, she brought her hands closer. She felt unnecessarily nervous. Most people had went and sat at the tables again, drinking and eating, but they were all staring expectantly at her.

The screen appeared. It was zoomed in on her. She seemed to be in a cave of some sorts, on a mission, no doubt. The top of her dress was torn, showing quite a bit of her chest. There were a few scratches on her cheeks, a blood smear near the corner of her lips, her hat was missing. Her right arm was raised above her head, holding something out of view, bruises and scratches littering the skin.

She had quite obviously been in a tough fight. She had tired mark under her eyes, no doubt from magic depletion. Despite this, she was smiling.

 _"Words cannot express how happy Juvia was getting to know all of you, to be a part of Fairy Tail. She loves all of you, more than you know,"_

Everyone clapped as the screen disappeared. Juvia smiled a little as she stood back up, everyone thanking her for the gift she had gotten them. After that, the true party began. Everyone drank, fought, laughed. For just one night, they forgot their worries and moved on.

Weeks later, things were back to normal, most having chosen to forget about what the lacryma showed them and those that did remember, just chose not to think about it. They went on missions as usual, going about their daily life.

Juvia, though, found herself occasionally thinking about it, wondering who's funeral Cana was apparently going to refuse going to. And why Erza and Gray had cried. Why Natsu had screamed her name in such a way.

She would quickly rid herself of these thoughts and busy herself with other things. She had been practising her baking and was getting quite good. Currently, she was baking a strawberry cake for Erza. She had noticed that the redhead seemed really off lately, so she was making her favourite treat in an effort to cheer her up.

After a few hours, she boxed the perfect cake and carried it to Erza's room, gently knocking on the door, patiently waiting for the redhead to open up. The door opened, revealing a surprised looking Erza.

"Oh, Juvia? Can I help you with something?" She asked in surprise.

"Juvia baked this cake for you, Erza-san. She's noticed that you seem upset lately, and hoped some strawberry cake would make you feel better!" Juvia said cheerfully as she handed the box over to her red haired friend.

Erza smiled, gently opening the box to peer inside.

"Thank you, it looks delicious," Erza said as she closed the box again.

Juvia nodded.

"And remember, if Erza-san ever wanted to talk or needed help with something, Juvia is always here, anytime!" Juvia said.

Surprise crossed the redhead's features again, before smiling softly. "Thank you, Juvia, I'll keep it in mind," Erza thanked.

Juvia smiled brightly, bowing a little before leaving. Erza ate the entire cake that day.

Juvia hummed as she walked to the guild, feeling content. Once she arrived, she made a beeline for Gray, greeting him happily. He merely grunted at her before he left. Juvia deflated, shoulders drooping. Ever since Gray saw his future, he would brush her off, or answer her with one word sentences. It was painful, but she refused to give up!

The next day went much the same, with her reminding Erza that she was there if the other needed to talk. Erza kindly thanked her and she would leave, go to the guild, try to talk to Gray, and be brushed off. She would then go and find a job and leave.

For weeks it went like this. Both Erza and Gray seemed to get annoyed with her, a lot of the members seemed to want to avoid her, or were too busy to talk to her. Even Gajeel started brushing her off, though she tried not to take offense.

One morning, as she opened her door to leave, there was a note stuck to her door. Confused, she took it off, reading it. It was a threat. Someone was threatening her life, telling her that she would soon be theirs and that her days were numbered, she should enjoy her last few days with her friends while she still could.

She rushed to Erza's apartment, figuring she would be the best person to tell first, note clutched in her hand.

She knocked, waiting anxiously. The door opened, and instantly she could see the red head was in a foul mood.

"Erza-!" The door slamming in her face cut her off.

Juvia stood there, a look of disbelief on her face. Hands shaking, she took a step back before running back to her apartment, tears running down her cheeks. Eventually, she ventured out of her apartment, anxiously walking down to the guild. She went to Gray, wanting to talk to him, tell him that someone had threatened her life, but was brushed off once more.

Depressed, she wandered over towards the bar.

"You look down, are you okay?" Mira asked, pouring drinks.

"Can Juvia tell you something? Something important?" Juvia asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Of course," Mira said.

Juvia looked around before leaning closer. "Someone is-"

"Hey Mira, can we get some drinks over here?!" Someone yelled, cutting her off.

"Coming right up!" Mira answered, gesturing for her to wait before leaving with the drinks she had been mixing.

Mira chatted with them for a little while and by the time she came back to the bar, Juvia had already left. She was walking home, disheartened. No, she would deal with this problem on her own, she was being an inconvenience towards her friends, and she couldn't allow that anymore.

She was a grown woman, she could handle it. Still, once she got home, she placed the note on her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a few sheets of paper, she slowly started to write. Just in case, just to be sure, she would leave all of her closest friends letters, in preparation for something terrible, just to be sure she wouldn't leave her friends with anything unsaid.

As the weeks passed, nothing changed much. She had gathered a small pile of threatening notes that were stacked on her desk, as well as a stack letters to her friends. She only had two left. Currently, she was walking with an annoyed Lucy back to the blond's apartment.

Lucy had been in a bad mood and Juvia offered to listen, but ended up being the one talking, annoying Lucy further than she already was. Juvia couldn't help it, she had been feeling so lonely lately, and at the first sign of someone wanting to spend time with her, she just couldn't shut up.

She kept calling Lucy her Love Rival, oblivious to how tense Lucy would get every time she called her that, accompanied by her whining about how everyone kept ignoring her, especially her Gray-sama. She then accused Lucy of being the cause of it.

At the accusation, she used her nickname, Love Rival, again, causing Lucy to snap.

"Will you stop?!" Lucy yelled, turning violently.

Juvia, surprised, didn't dodge when the back of Lucy's hand connected with her right cheek.

Caught off guard, Juvia didn't have her water body activated. The hit stung, causing her to stumble a little, trip over some empty cardboard boxes, she fell forward, her temple connecting with the corner of the wall of a shop they were passing. Juvia landed on her side, hands catching herself before her torso could connect with the ground.

Lucy gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Juvia! I didn't-" she cut herself off as Juvia looked up at her.

Her right cheek was bright red, but what stopped Lucy was the blood leaking from a large cut on her temple.

She had honestly never seen Juvia bleed before. Juvia had tears in her eyes as she stared up at her in betrayal. Lucy moved forward to help her up, hug her, apologize, anything to get that look off her face, but stopped when Juvia flinched away from her.

She stared with wide eyes. Juvia quickly got to her feet before taking off, running at an impressive speed away from Lucy. Once at her apartment, she slammed the door shut, leaning her weight against it, panting.

She stayed like that for a few minutes before she slowly walked to her bathroom. She cringed at the sight of blood on the side of her face. She spent the next twenty minutes cleaning the wound and blood off, adjusting her hat and hair so that no one could see the wound.

She spent an hour writing another letter before she got up and left her apartment, mindlessly walking around. As she was walking, lost in thought, she spotted Sting in one of the restaurants. She stopped, staring at his hunched over figure before she entered.

"Mind if Juvia sits here?" She asks quietly.

Sting looked up in surprise before he forced a smile, shaking his head and gesturing for Juvia to take the seat opposite of him.

Juvia smiled her thanks and took the seat, interlocking her fingers in her lap as she stared at the table. It was quiet between the two.

"What's wrong, Sting-san?" Juvia asked after a while of silence.

Sting glanced up at her, almost as if he had forgotten she was there, before he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm just worried," he said.

Juvia observed him for a moment. "About?" She asked carefully.

Sting hesitated a moment, opening and closing his mouth. She waited patiently, if Sting didn't want to tell her, then that's fine too.

"It's Rogue," he finally answered.

Juvia opened her mouth to ask what happened with Rogue, when he cut her off.

"I think I'm in love with him!" He rushed, a panicked, pained look on his face.

Juvia made a strangled noise, not having expected that.

"O-oh." She breathed.

Sting ran his fingers through his hair before letting his hands fall on the table. "Tell me, what should I do?" He asked in desperation.

Juvia was silent for a moment.

"Juvia is sorry, Sting-san, but it would seem she isn't the best person to ask for love advise," she said quietly.

The despair on his face was enough to make her heart skip a few beats. His head tilted forward, hair falling into his eyes. She couldn't read his expression.

When she tried and failed to make eye contact, Juvia reached forward, gripping his hands tightly. When he still refused to look at her, she looked to the end of the table, a sad look on her face. She looked back up at him and let go of his hands, placing her own on the table for balance as she stood, leaning on the table, she pressed her lips to his forehead.

Sting's eyes widened in surprise, head tilting back to look up at her as Juvia pulled away.

"Sting will be alright, Juvia knows." She smiled a small smile before she left, walking towards the door.

Sting turned in his seat, watching as she walked away, a smile started to stretch over his lips.

"Hey!" He called.

Juvia paused, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Why don't I walk you back to Fairy Tail?" He suggested as he stood up.

"Oh, Juvia doesn't want to inconvenience Sting-san," Juvia said as he reached over her and opened the door.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I've been meaning to stop by again anyway," Sting said as he shoved his hands in to his pockets.

Smiling, Juvia walked alongside Sting, the two talking freely as they journeyed. On the way, they met up with Rogue, who joined them in walking to Fairy Tail, telling them that Frosch and Lector had already left for the guild, and were probably already there.

Once they arrived, Natsu greeted the two dragon slayers with a wide grin and a loud greeting, instantly pulling Sting into drinking with him. Rogue invited Juvia to sit with him at the bar.

Later, as Juvia rambled about something he didn't care to listen to, he looked around the guild. Natsu and Sting had arms thrown around each other's shoulders, beer mugs clanking together as they grinned. Erza was enjoying some cake, sitting with Lucy and Gray.

He eventually turned to Juvia, who was no doubt fantasizing about Gray before he smiled at her. She seemed very happy at that time. That was when Sting tried to rope him into drinking. He looked back at Juvia, seeing her nodding and smiling at him encouragingly.

Juvia had, in fact, been fantasizing about Sting and Rogue together. After Rogue left, she slowly moved to the guild doors, watching as everyone happily chatted and drank together. They all seemed so happy. She turned and left, knowing no one would miss her if she were gone.

Two weeks later, Juvia woke up, contemplating whether or not it was worth it to go to the guild. Deciding it was time for her to go on another job, she did her usual morning routine. Once she opened her door and spotted the note, she sighed.

'Soon'

That single word had her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Quickly, Juvia calmed herself down, telling herself that it was just someone trying to scare her. As she walked to the guild, she constantly jumped at even the littlest of noises. She was scared.

"Juvia!" Mira called once she entered the guild.

Juvia jumped at the sound of her name, whirling around to face Mira. The barmaid smiled innocently at her, despite her strange behaviour.

"The master wants to talk with you as soon as possible," Mira informed.

"Thank you, Mira-san," Juvia said.

Nodding, she walked towards the master's office, knocking gently.

"Come in," she heard.

Opening the door she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one the master wanted to talk to.

"What took you so long?" Gajeel questioned.

That had been the first words he had spoken to her in weeks. Juvia frowned at him. Inside the master's office were Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lily and Gajeel.

"I'll get straight to the point. This request came in today, and it's requesting all of you," the master stated.

"All of us? That's odd," Erza said, crossing her arms.

"It is. Might even be a trap, but we can't take the risk. The place is only about an hour away by train. You'll meet up with the client there and have him debrief you on the mission. Leave as soon as possible. Also, I have read that they have requested Sting and Rogue as well. They will be meeting you all there. Be careful," the master ordered.

They nodded, leaving the room to go and pack their things. Juvia was lost in thought as she packed. The master suspects it might be a trap, could it be the person that was after her? If so, then why request the others? No, it couldn't be the person after her.

She sighed as she left, locking the door behind her. She felt comforted by the fact that so many other powerful wizards were going with her. In the distance, she could spot her Gray-sama walking towards the train station.

"Gray-sama!!" She called, running up to him while waving, smiling happily.

Gray turned to look at her, slowing his pace for her to catch up.

"It's been so long since we went on a job together, don't you think, Gray-sama?" She asked, still smiling.

Gray stared at her, and for a moment, she feared he would brush her off again.

"Yeah it has been," he said with a smile.

He was nearly blinded by the ecstatic smile that stretched over her lips then.

The two walked to the train station in relative silence, which surprised Gray, but he wasn't complaining. Sometimes Juvia talked too much. Juvia would have loved to talk to her Gray-sama, but instead chose to enjoy his presence instead. She had a bad feeling, and if something were to happen, she just wanted to enjoy her time with her friends.

Everyone else was already there waiting for them when they arrived. Natsu, of course, teased Gray by saying Gray and Juvia had went out on a date. This of course irritated Gray as it usually did when someone mentioned him and Juvia dating. He pointedly ignored her after that, even on the train, and that saddened her.

The train ride was silent, with Gajeel passed out in her lap from motion sickness, she busied herself by playing with his hair. She felt uncomfortable talking to Erza or Lucy, afraid that she might annoy one of them. So she sat there, quietly fiddling with Gajeel's hair.

Once there, they met Sting and Rogue by a motel near where they would meet up with their client. They spoke, asking if the two dragon slayers knew what the mission was about. Juvia stood to the side, observing her friends with a sad smile. Sting caught her eye before he left the others, walking to her and grabbing her arm, dragging her off a small distance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Juvia is just nervous about this mission," she said as he let go of her arm.

"Well, I mean it's all pretty suspicious I guess, but no need to be scared over," Sting said, crossing his arms.

Juvia had her hands clasped in front of her, seeming nervous.

"Juvia is just worried something is going to happen," she said softy.

Sting rose a brow in question, arms falling back to his sides. "What do you mean?"

Juvia looked up at him before glancing back to the ground.

"For the passed couple of weeks, someone has been sending Juvia notes, threatening her life," she admitted.

"What?!" Sting yelled in shock, grabbing both of Juvia's upper arms. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked urgently.

"Why does Sting assume Juvia didn't tell anyone?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest. The two had unknowingly gained everyone else's attention.

"Because if you had, I know Makarov wouldn't have allowed you to go on any missions, never mind one as suspicious as this!" Sting yelled, shaking her a little.

Juvia stared into his worried eyes.

"Sting shouldn't worry, Juvia is sure she will be okay on this mission, she has you and everyone else to protect her," Juvia said, smiling softly.

Sting frowned before he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. Letting her go, Sting opened his eyes again. Juvia smiled as he let her go before reaching forward, stepping into the blond's personal space. Sting's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

Shocked, he slowly wrapped his arms around her back. Juvia was smiling with her eyes closed. She had a bad feeling about this mission, but she was sure everything would be fine, she had all her friends there with her.

"Sting must promise Juvia, that no matter what happens, after this mission, you will tell Rogue-san your feelings," she whispered into his neck.

Sting turned his head a little, his face brushing against her soft hair.

"I will," he promised, determinedly.

Juvia squeezed him a little.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"I promise," Sting stated.

Juvia smiled as she released him, turning and walking away, ignoring everyone's odd stares. She had hugged another man just now, after all.

But now she had assurance that Sting would admit how he felt, and she could not help but feel happy about it, fantasizing about their relationship as they walked to their clients house.

Their client was a small, nervous looking man, seeming shocked at the amount of wizards that came on this mission. He invited them into his house, where Sting sat down opposite the man, and gathered all the information they needed.

There had been sightings of a monster, looking awfully similar to a dragon, going in and out of a cave nearby. It would apparently steal the farmer's livestock, but had now moved on to stealing old people and children. The people were all in a panic, far too afraid to go outside, which is why the streets were so barren.

With directions to the cave and reassurance that the thing would be defeated, the wizards left the house, deciding to go to the cave then. Erza was frowning as they walked. Something seemed off about this.

"I'm not sure if we should go inside," she spoke up as they neared the cave.

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this mission," Erza mumbled.

"You got that right. I couldn't smell any other people around except our client," Sting stated, glancing at Juvia.

"That and the buildings seemed too old and broken for anyone to live in," Gray said, shirt missing, hands in his pockets.

"So what? You guys just want to abandon the mission?" Gajeel asked.

"We can't do that! What if people really need us?!" Natsu yelled.

"Juvia agrees," she said, surprising them.

Usually she would agree to whatever Gray said, but now, she felt the need to go inside. She remembers her own future the lacryma had shown had been inside a cave. She needed to know, was it this one?

And if so, what would happen? In the lacryma, it had been obvious that she had been in a fight, but the question bothering her was, where was everyone else? She had quite obviously spoken to someone, someone she loved, someone from her guild.

Staring up at the cave, Juvia simply walked forward, ignoring everyone's calls for her to come back.

"Shit!" Sting cursed before running, wanting to catch the girl before she entered the cave.

Everyone ran after him, though he was too late to stop her.

Inside, the cave seemed to have millions of tiny lacryma stuck to the ceiling, creating a blue glow, guiding them along. Juvia's heart pounded in her chest as Wendy and Lucy stared up at the ceiling in awe, appreciating the beauty of it all. Normally Juvia would be doing the same, maybe even hug Gray's arm and fantasize about something romantic.

She was nervous, walking in front of everyone, her hands clasped together in front of her. She walked, imagining different scenarios of what might happen, but none of them came close to what really happened. As they walked, they came across a large room, but bedore they could even look around, everything turned dark.

Juvia recognized this magic as that of which Simon had used when they had taken Erza. There was the sound of chains and then everyone yelling. Juvia whirled around, though she couldn't see a thing. After a small while, the darkness crept away.

Juvia gasped. Everyone were stuck in strange tubes. The exceeds were unharmed and seemed a little dazed, but otherwise alright and not stuck in a tube.

Erza was quick to summon a sword, stabbing at the glass of the tube, it didn't even crack.

"What is this?" Erza asked, already seeming out of breath.

"Don't worry, Juvia will get you out!" Juvia yelled as she started running towards Erza.

"That won't work, my dear Juvia," a voice spoke.

Juvia froze in her spot, eyes widening as she recognised that voice.

"No fucking way," Gajeel said in disbelief.

"Master Jose!" Erza said in surprise as the man came into few, creepy smile in place.

Juvia turned around to face the man, fear gripping her. She wished she never walked into this cave.

"Juvia watch out!" Sting yelled.

A blur raced towards her, arm stretched out. Shocked, Juvia was unable to dodge. A blade cut at her chest, tearing a piece off at the left side of her chest. The person the placed their hand down on her skin.

Juvia shouted and jumped away, skin burning where she had been touched. Pulling her hand away, Juvia spotted a red glowing mark. She couldn't make out what it was supposed to be, but this reminded her of Meredy's magic.

"What the hell do you want, you creep?!" Gajeel yelled.

Juvia was stood just in front of his tube, staring at her old guild master in hate.

"Juvia," Jose answered simply.

The shock on everyone's faces was so amusing. Jose chuckled.

"You see, my dear Juvia, I'm curious," he said as he took a few steps closer.

"In Phantom Lord, you were such a dull little girl, so gloomy. But now, ah, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm intrigued, really. I want to see just how much you've improved," Jose said, grinning.

"But why Juvia? Why not Gajeel-kun?" She asked.

"We all know Gajeel is powerful, I'm more curious to see what you would do in a situation like this," Jose answered.

"Situation like this?" Erza questioned.

"A situation where your friends' lives are on the line." Jose smirked evilly as Juvia's eyes widened. "You see, those tubes are filled with magic draining lacryma. The longer they stay in there, the more it saps away their magic power. When their magic is completely depleted, the tube will fill with water and drown them," Jose explained.

Juvia felt panic settle.

"What does Juvia have to do to save them?!" She asked urgently.

"Simple. Defeat me in battle, and I'll set them free," he stated.

Defeat him? A former guild master and one that previously held the title wizard saint? It was impossible.

"They are connected to you, Juvia. The longer you taje to defeat me, the closer to death they are," Jose said, still smiling.

Juvia glanced at her friends. Some of them were desperately trying to break out. She caught Gajeel's eye, he seemed worried, until he grinned at her.

"You've got this, Juvia," he assured.

"You just focus on beating that guys ass and we'll focus on breaking out of here!" Natsu said, nodding at her with a reassuring smile.

"I know you can do this," Gray added.

Juvia felt her heart skip a beat as she summoned her magic.

"Water slicer!!"

Jose smirked as he dodged, summoning his own magic. He had always been intrigued by Juvia's water body, and now, he wanted to test the limits of it.

The other's tried breaking out, used some of their most powerful spells to try and break the tubes' glass, but nothing seemed to work. Soon, they were panting, trying to think of something to do. Lily had even entered his battle form to try and break the glass with his sword, but that too, seemed futile.

Juvia didn't seem to be fairing any better, sje already had multiple cuts and bruises, her dress torn. What worried her was the other person that stood just at tbe edge of the shadows, occasionally, he would dart forward and attack her, keeping her more alert than she had ever been.

The sound of Lucy crying out and collapsing to the floor of her tube gained Juvia's attention.

"Lucy!" Happy, Natsu and Erza yelled.

Happy ran to her tube, pressing his paws to the glass as she panted, laying on her side.

"It's no use, I'm all out of magic power," she said, exhausted.

"Hang in there, Lucy!" Natsu yelled and proceeded to try and break out once more.

Juvia stared as water started to fall into the tube. The other's made shocked noises as they realized how little time they had left.

"Their lives are connected to you, Juvia. The longer you take to defeat me, the more of your friends will die," Jose reminded.

Juvia panted before she started attacking again. She had about one minute before the tube was filled, and after that, who knew how long Lucy could hold out before she drowned.

Her desperation didn't help her at all, it only served to make her fail even more. Jose delivered a vicious kick to her back, causing her to fly deeper into the cave, putting himself between her and her friends. Jose was cackling like a madman as Juvia tried to get up, but collapsed back onto the ground on her stomach.

"Lucy!!!" Natsu yelled as the blond floated in her tube, eyes shut tight as she desperately held her breath.

"Get up, Juvia!" Gajeel yelled as he slammed his iron covered hands into the glass.

Juvia took a moment to think. Jose kept saying that her life was connected to them, and the longer she took to defeat him, the higher the chances of them dying. But, what if Juvia didn't have any magic power left, would that free them? No, it couldn't be that easy. It never would. Her eyes widened as realization hit.

Struggling to her feet, Juvia couldn't help but smile. Oh, the irony. No one wanted to believe that the future telling lacryma really worked, but it all made sense now. Juvia struggled to her feet, raising her right arm above her head, she smiled. Her dress was ruined, barely covering the necessities

Her skin was covered in cuts and bruises, a blood smear near the corner of her mouth. Despite this, she still smiled. Jose looled at her in confusion as the others stilled, watching her.

"Words cannot express how happy Juvia was getting to know all of you, to be a part of Fairy Tail. She loves all of you, more than you know," she said.

Sting's eyes widened, almost instantly recognizing the words. Erza also seemed to recognise it.

"And that is why she must do this. To save all of you, Juvia will make the ultimate sacrifice, so that you may live," she smiled brightly as her magic formed a sort of water sword around her right hand.

"No!!" Gray screamed as Juvia brought it down.

"Juvia stop!" Erza yelled.

Their words didn't stop her. If this didn't work then so be it. They probably would have died anyway, then, because Juvia wasn't strong enough to defeat Jose.

The sword pierced her in her stomach, blood splattering everywhere as it dribbled down her chin. She still smiled. Wendy screamed, eyes wide. Then, the tubes opened, spilling Lucy and the water out onto the ground.

Natsu stood there, expression sad, lips parted, eyes slightly wider than usual as tears swam in them. A shaky breath passed his lips as the tears started to fall along with Juvia. Her magic disappeared as a relieved smile settled onto her lips as she fell to the side. They were safe, and that was enough for her.

"JUVIA!!!" Natsu screamed.

It was full of sadness, heartache and loss. They all started running towards her, Rogue turning into a shadow, moving across the cave grounds in order to reach her faster. He was able to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Juvia, can you hear me?" He asked calmly as he gently laid her on the ground.

Wendy fell to her knees, touching the wound with her hands before she tried to heal it. She didn't have much magic power left, but she should be able to stop the bleeding, at least.

"Rogue-san?" She asked, voice weak as she opened her eyes, managing a small smile.

Lucy appeared by her head, hair wet and dripping all over the place. She had tears in her eyes, but still managed to smile at the dying girl.

They were all surrounding her, holding their breath as Wendy healed her. Erza was glaring at Jose, Sting also facing the man, not wanting to risk the man capturing them again. Natsu was still standing near his tube, watching everyone.

Rogue left Juvia's side, instead moving to Sting's side, prepared for a fight. Juvia just kept smiling at Lucy, who smiled back at her, despite her tears. Juvia wanted so badly to at least see her Gray-sama one last time, but Lucy's smiling face was alright, too.

Gray appeared at her side, gently taking her hand. He wanted to beg her to stay awake, to stay with them, not to leave them. Leave him. He couldn't lose another person he loved. He just couldn't handle it.

"G-Gray-sama," she whispered weakly.

"You're going to be okay, Juvia, just hang in there." He tightened his hold on her hand.

Juvia smiled as her tears slid down her temples and into her hair.

"J-Juvia is so h-happy. She gets to see her friends one l-last time," she said.

"Don't talk like that! You'll be fine!" Gajeel shouted as he appeared next to Lucy.

"Juvia is happy that everyone is okay. She was afraid that L-Lucy wouldn't make it." She smiled. "Juvia f-finally gets to h-hold Gray-sama's hand,"

Gray couldn't help but laugh a little at that, despite his own tears that were threatening to fall.

"What do you say we go out somewhere after this? Just you and me, Juvia," Gray said, attempting to keep the girl awake.

"Juvia would love to, Gray-sama," Juvia whispered as her eyes drooped.

"Stay with us, Juvia, c'mon," Gray urged.

"Sting must remember his promise to Juvia," she stated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sting turned his head to look at her in surprise, before he forced a smile.

"Of course! I don't break promises!" He stated.

Juvia smiled in relief ad her eyelids started to fall, far too heavy for her to keep open. "Juvia is so relieved,"

Wendy's eyes snapped open as Juvia's closed. There was silence after that as everyone stared, eyes wide, disbelief coursing through them.

"No," Wendy whispered in despair, staring at her blood covered hands. "I couldn't save her,"

A few shuddering breaths left her before she was crying hysterically, hand tugging at her hair, blood smearing onto her face.

Lucy started crying as she moved her head to hover over Juvia's.

"No! Stay with me, please!!" She pleaded. "You don't get to leave us now! Not me, not Gray, or Erza, or Fairy Tail!! Please, just wake up, okay? You're too young, too precious to leave us! Do you hear me? Wake up!!!" Lucy yelled, sobbing. "Please, Juvia,"

A shadow was covering Natsu's eyes, tears sliding freely down his cheeks. Gray stared with wide eyes, memories of Juvia flashing in his mind. She was always smiling at him, tried protecting him. She always tried to make him happy, and he never seemed to appreciate it, but he did.

He always did. Black marks started to form on the right side of his body as blind fury filled him, the temperature dropping as he stood, hands fisted at his sides. Fire enveloped Natsu's body as he turned to face Jose, who grinned at them.

Erza was the first to charge, attacking almost blindly, but was still able to keep a clear mind. Rogue and Sting attacked the other person, which turned out to be their supposed client. Gajeel just sat there next to Juvia, staring at her lifeless body, not moving an inch.

"Calm down, child," Carla said, appearing next to Wendy.

It took a while, but Wendy was able to calm her breathing.

"Try again," Carla ordered.

Calming her shaking hands, Wendy started to use her healing powers once more.

The cave was slowly starting to collapse around them from the fighting, but Wendy ignored it. She concentrated, not able to help the desperate hope that filled her. Her eyes snapped open when Juvia took a shallow breath.

"She's still alive!!!" Wendy announced.

Relief filled them, but the battle didn't stop.

"We need to get out of here!" Gajeel shouted.

He moved forward, scooping Juvia up into his arms, ignoring the puddle of blood that surrounded her.

Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy and the exceeds ran out of the cave, barely making it out before the entrance collapsed. They waited a small while as Wendy continued to try and heal Juvia. A few minutes later, a pillar of flames shot out of the entrance.

They walked out, Rogue supporting Sting as Erza used one of her swords to support her.

"Is she alright?" Erza asked.

Wendy nodded. "She's alive, but I don't have enough magic power to completely stop the bleeding,"

"Alright. We should go to the nearest hospital then," Erza stated.

She still couldn't believe Juvia had done that. However, she could understand it, she had once done something similar at the Tower of Heaven. Juvia had sacrificed herself to save Lucy, to save all of them.

The nearest hospital had been in Magnolia. They had taken the first train, got a few strange looks, but most people just ignored them. Once off the train, Gajeel carried Juvia to the hospital, where they took her into surgery. While they waited, the doctors also looked at them.

Hours later, the doctor appeared, leading them all to an empty room where he delivered the news. Juvia was in critical condition, and the chances of her making it out alive were slim to none.

They walked to the guild in grim silence, Sting and Rogue following behind. They opened the doors to the guild, the atmosphere seemed to darken the moment they stepped inside. The master was sat on the bar, as usual. Mira turned to greet them

"Oh my goodness, you're all in such bad shape, was the mission harder then you expected?" She asked, a kind smile on her lips.

No one answered.

The entire guild was there, even Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"Where's Juvia?" Mira asked, a puzzled look on her face.

It was silent until Wendy burst into tears, hands covering her eyes as she slid to the floor, sobbing. Sting fell to his hands and knees, head bowed as tears fell onto the guild's floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I couldn't protect her! I swore I would protect everyone on this mission, but I couldn't, please, I'm sorry!" He begged.

Everyone tensed.

"What?" Mira asked, eyes wide. "Where is Juvia?" She demanded firmly.

"In the hospital," Erza said softly.

"The doctor said that she won't make it," Lucy whispered, voice breaking a little.

The guild whispered as the master ordered them to his office, where he waited until they all calmed down enough to tell him the entire story.

He sighed once Erza finished explaining. He would personally go to the hospital to find out what the doctor had said. His children were in too much shock to remember the conversation. Sting then begged for his forgiveness again, blaming himself for Juvia getting so severely injured.

Makarov cut him off, telling him that it wasn't his fault, that Juvia had consciously made the decision to do what she did to save their lives. No one was at fault. He then told Sting and Rogue to stay there for a few days. Rogue agreed, thanking the man. Makarov then stood, leaving to go talk with the doctors.

Mira served them drinks to help them calm down. She recommended a nice hotel not too far away that was reasonably priced for Sting and Rogue to stay in. Lucy was the first to leave and go to her apartment, almost instantly falling asleep.

Not too long after, the others did the same, going to their respected homes to rest and calm down. Rogue led Sting to the hotel, requesting a room. He wasn't even bothered when they entered the room and realised there was only one bed.

Sting shed himself of his shirt, shoes and pants, passing out on top of the sheets, breathing deep and steady as he slept. Rogue sighed as Lector and Frosh went to snuggle up with Sting in an effort to comfort the blond.

Picking up Stings clothes, he folded them neatly and placed them on a chair before he shed his own clothes. He didn't bother trying to struggle with Sting to get him to climb under the sheets.

He settled on his side, staring at Sting as he slept. The blond had fallen asleep on his stomach. Reaching forward, he gently ran his fingers through Sting's hair, smiling when the blond made a sound of appreciation.

Not long after did he fall asleep too, far too tired from the days events to stay awake.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Warning: There will be angst, and yaoi in this story (boy x boy) though very little. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Also, there will be a lot of letters in this chapter. Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed in this chapter.*

 _2 weeks later._

Juvia still hadn't woken up. The doctors said the longer she took to wake up, the less likely it was that she ever would. Everyone tried to go about their daily business, but it just wasn't the same without her.

They all missed her. Without her, there seemed to be a void. Juvia always tried to make people feel better if they were down, always tried to make everyone happy, especially her Gray-sama. It was because of this that everyone tried to stay happy and cheerful. It didn't work.

The guild was silent. There were no parties and guild brawls. It was quiet. Erza, Cana, Wendy and Lucy had decided to go into Juvia's apartment. They wanted to clean it for when the water wizard woke up. It all seemed so gloomy, the sky was dark most of the time, ready to weep the moment Juvia was gone for good.

Erza switched the light on, the four of them gaping at the amount of Gray things she had. They all laughed in amusement as they set about their tasks. One would not believe how dusty a place could get in just two weeks.

Wendy was sweeping the floor when her eyes landed on a desk. There was a stack of notes and envelopes on the desk. Curious, Wendy walked closer, eyes first glancing at the notes until she looked towards the letters.

 _Gray-sama._

One read. Curious, Wendy picked up to read the next one.

 _Gajeel-kun._

The next read. She picked up the letters, reading each one's name. After Gajeel was Sting, then Rogue. Cana, herself, Lucy, Natsu, Erza and even Master Makarov. Realisation hit her then. These were all obviously meant for them, but did Juvia know what would happen to her?

"What you got there, Wendy?" Cana asked.

Wendy was silent for a little while.

"Juvia left us letters," she spoke softly.

"What?" Erza asked, whiping around.

Wendy nodded and held out Erza's letter to her.

Taking it gently, Erza stared at the neat handwriting before gently opening it as Wendy gave Lucy and Cana their own. Erza's hands shook gently as she opened the letter. She stared at the words, not taking any of them in, well aware of the other girls' eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she started reading.

 _Erza-san,_

 _If you're reading this letter, then that means that something has happened to Juvia._

 _She doesn't really know what to say, but she knows that everyone would need some comfort. Juvia's death would no doubt bring up long buried feelings from when Lisanna died. She is sorry this had to happen, she didn't mean to bring heartache to the guild._

 _Juvia usually doesn't write like this, in third person, she only speaks that way, but she thinks it would provide some comfort if she wrote the way she talks._

 _Erza-san, Juvia is sorry she isn't there anymore, at least, not in person. Juvia believes she'll still be there, in spirit and in the memories of all her friends. She has been worried about you for a while now. Erza seemed to be really upset lately._

 _You must remember that Juvia will always be there if Erza-san ever needed to talk. Juvia might not be able to answer, but she'll always listen. Erza-san can go to Juvia's grave and talk with her._

 _Juvia has had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her and so she wrote these letters to her closest friends. Juvia hopes that you never read this letter, but at least if something did happen, she knows you would be okay._

 _Juvia wants everyone to know how much she loves them. Fairy Tail is Juvia's home and family, she hopes they feel the same for her. Juvia also hopes that Erza-san will be at ease now and let go of whatever had been bothering her._

 _All my love,_

 _Juvia_

Erza stared at the letter, hands shaking. Her lower lip trembled as she forced herself not to cry. Juvia had a bad feeling something was going to happen to her, but despite that, she was still worried about Erza and what had been bothering her.

Turning, Erza exited the apartment and walked to her own. Memories of Juvia plagued her, all the times she had come to her and told her that she was there for her. That one time she had slammed the door in Juvia's face. She had seemed so worried then, urgent. And she just slammed the door in her face.

Erza was stood in her darkened room, head bowed forward, hair covering her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. Falling into the wall behind her, Erza slid to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, she hugged her legs. She stared at a spot in front of her feet as she remembered the bluenette.

 _"Juvia baked this cake for you, Erza-san. She's noticed that you seem upset lately, and hoped some strawberry cake would make you feel better!" Juvia said with a smile as she handed the box over to her._

Erza's eyes widened at the memory, tears gathered in her eyes.

 _"And remember, if Erza-san ever wanted to talk or needed help with something, Juvia is always here, anytime!" Juvia said with an encouraging smile._

Erza buried her face in her legs, shoulders shaking as she cried, sobbing at the memories and realization that Jellal wasn't the only one that could make her cry like this. Outside, it started to rain.

Wendy and Lucy walked to the guild, letters in hand. They wanted to give it to them as soon as possible. They didn't read theirs yet, wanting to give everyone else theirs first. Wendy held the master and Gajeel's, while Lucy had Natsu and Gray's.

The two split up once they entered the guild. Wendy hesitated before walking to Gajeel first, who was was sitting at the bar, head propped up on the palm of his hand, his free hand laid on the bar, finger tapping against the wood as he stared at his beer mug.

Wendy gently cleared her throat. "Gajeel-san?" She asked softly.

Gajeel grunted, not turning to look at her, barely even acknowledging her presence. Wendy sighed before timidly holding out the letter, gently brushing it against his arm.

Gajeel turned to look at her his gaze sliding down to the letter in her hand. He stared at it for a moment.

Wendy gently urged him to take it, opening her mouth. "It's from-"

"Juvia," Gajeel said, cutting her off. "I recognize her handwriting," he muttered, taking the letter.

Wendy stood there for a moment before leaving, slowly walking to the master's office. It was no secret that master Makarov was extremely worried and felt responsible in a way. Both Wendy and Lucy had agreed to not tell the old man about the threatening notes they found alongside Juvia's letters.

Cana had left not too long after Erza. Both Wendy and Lucy were worried by their reactions, both having read their letters upon receiving it and then left. Wendy was, admittedly, curious as to what her letter said, but wanted to deliver the other's first.

If Erza and Cana's reaction was anything to go by, then Wendy was sure she would start to cry and not leave her room for a few days. She couldn't jeep everyone else's letters from them for so long.

Knocking on the door, Wendy opened it and walked in upon the master's permission to enter.

"Master," Wendy greeted softly.

"Ah, Wendy," master said, briefly glancing up from his paperwork to greet her. "What brings you here?"

Wendy stepped forward, gently placing the letter on the table, sliding it across the table to gain the older man's attention. Makarov's pen stilled as his attention moved to the letter. Wendy watched as he picked it up, turning and leaving as he started to open it.

Natsu and Gray were sitting at a table, the pinket eating his food with gusto as Gray sat there, lost in thought. Lucy hesitated a moment before she approached them.

"Lucy!" Happy called. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, well, I was just..." she trailed off, gazing sadly at Gray. "I have something for the two of you," she stated, pointing at Natsu and Gray.

The two looked at her in curiosity. Lucy held the letters in her hand, gently tapping them on the palm of her other hand.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy sighed before holding one out to the two of them. Natsu stared at it curiously before whiping his hands on his pants and taking a hold of the letter, turning it both ways.

"It's from Juvia," she whispered.

Natsu looked up at her quickly before turning his gaze back to the letter. Gray was staring at his own letter, staring at the affectionate 'Gray-sama' written on it in her beautiful handwriting.

"There are a few of us that got these letters, Erza and Cana already read theirs. Based on their reactions, well, I suggest you guys read it in private," she advised, watching as Natsu hesitated before opening his.

He held the letter in one hand, the other held over his mouth as his arm supported the weight of his head.

 _Natsu-san_

 _If you're reading this, then something happened, and Juvia is most likely dead._

 _Juvia doesn't really know what to say to you, she admits, but she feels the need to comfort you._

 _Juvia wants to thank Natsu-san for everything he has done. Not just for Juvia, but for Gajeel-kun and the rest of the guild. Natsu-san was one of the first people to accept us into the guild and forgive us for what we did to Fairy Tail back then._

 _Juvia really admires Natsu-san. You have the courage and heart to stick by what you know and feel is right. You would sacrifice yourself for the safety of your friends, family, and Juvia really admires that about Natsu-san._

 _Juvia's best years were spent with you and Fairy Tail, and she wishes she didn't have to leave it all. Juvia is thankful for everything Fairy Tail has done for her._

 _Fairy Tail is Juvia's home and she loves you all so much that words cannot describe it. She is thankful for all the times she spent with you all. She thanks you, Natsu-san, for everything you have done. You showed us the way, and for that, I am truly grateful._

 _Please take care of everyone for Juvia._

 _Love,_

 _Juvia_

Natsu sat there, frowning at his letter, not knowing what to make of it. Juvia was a nice girl, if not a little weird, but nice nonetheless. She always made sure people were happy, and even made him some food when he was sad about Igneel.

Lucy smiled sadly at the two, Happy was staring at Gray in sadness. Gray was still staring at his letter, having briefly looked up to gauge Natsu's reaction. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the guild. No one bothered to stop him as they watched him leave, knowing he needed time.

Lucy turned, watching as Wendy exited the master's office, nodding at her. Quietly, the two left together, got on a train and headed for the Sabretooth guild. The two didn't really speak as they sat in the train. It hurt to see so many of their friends heartbroken.

The master briefly looked up as Wendy turned and left, quietly closing the door behind her. Sighing, Makarov opened the folded paper, staring at the name that was written across the page, instantly deducing thay it came from Juvia.

 _Dear Master,_

 _Juvia is sorry that Master is reading this letter. She didn't want it to come to this, with Master having to face the grief and agony of burying one of his children again._

 _It is well known that a parent shouldn't bury their child, never mind two. Things worked out for the better with Lisanna at least, but Juvia doubts the same would happen twice, and to Juvia no less._

 _Juvia wants to thank Master for accepting her and Gajeel-kun into Fairy Tail, even though we hurt you and your family. Juvia apologizes for her actions back then and she is sure that Gajeel is sorry, too._

 _Master, no words can describe how thankful Juvia is for having been part of this family, for having such an amazing parental figure as you. Juvia will forever be grateful for the time she had been able to spent with her family, and she wishes only the best for Fairy Tail in the future._

 _Juvia hates being the cause of anguish, but she knows that Fairy Tail will laugh once more. Juvia will be there in spirit and memory, laughing along with everyone else. Fairy Tail will grieve, she knows, but everyone will move on again soon and forget the heartache Juvia has caused._

 _Juvia prays that no one will forget, but she also hopes that whenever someone is thinking of her, that no one will feel heartache, but happiness instead, like whenever Juvia thinks of any of you, especially Gray-sama._

 _Whenever Juvia thinks of her times with Fairy Tail, she is filled with overwhelming happiness, even if the memory should be sad. Master, thank you for allowing Juvia such happy memories._

 _I will forever love this guild._

 _Juvia_

There were tear stains on the paper. Juvia had obviously been in tears as she wrote her letter to her master, and soon, his own tears were falling, staining the paper and joining his child's.

"I don't think anyone would ever forget you so easily, Juvia," he whispered, crying.

It was true, no parent should bury their child. He wished, with all his heart, that they didn't have to bury anyone ever. That people could live forever, but he knew, that was only wishful thinking.

Sting was in his own office, doing paperwork when a knock on the door drew his attention. Sighing, Sting sat back in his chair.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, revealing Rogue, who seemed a little uncertain.

"Wendy and Lucy from the Fairy Tail guild is here to see us," he stated.

Sting stared a moment before he jumped up, nearly running Rogue over in his haste to get to the two. They might have news on Juvia, and he couldn't seem to get to them fast enough.

"Hey!!" He yelled, waving as he ran towards them.

The two turned to him, smiling softly. They were a few feet away from the entrance to the guild.

Once he reached them, Wendy bowed respectfully.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you want to come inside?" He asked, jerking his thump behind him to the guild.

"No, we can't stay long." Lucy shook her head as Rogue approached.

"Oh. Is there-" Sting started to ask.

"There isn't any new news," Lucy cut him off, smiling sadly as Sting visibly slumped. "We did bring you two something, though," Lucy said, gently holding out two envelopes to them.

Curious, they each took one with their names on it.

"It's from Juvia," Wendy explained.

The two looked at her in surprise.

"Lucy, Erza, Cana and I went into her apartment today and found letters addressed to a few of us," she explained.

"We came by to give yours to you before we read our own. A few reactions told us it might make you emotional," Lucy stated as she turned around, starting to walk away. "We'll let you know if there's any news on Juvia," she called over her shoulder.

The two walked away, leaving two perplexed dragon slayers behind. Shrugging, Sting walked back to his office and proceeded to do paperwork for a few minutes. Sighing, he dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair.

Staring at the letter on his desk, Sting leaned forward, staring at it. His heart pounded as he shakily opened it, unfolding the paper inside. Taking a deep breath, Sting started to read.

 _Sting-san,_

 _Juvia is so happy. As she writes this letter, she can't help but pause and fantasize about her Gray-sama as well as Sting and Rogue together._

 _Sting-san probably hasn't admitted his feelings for Rogue yet, have you? Juvia has thought of a plan, you see. The next time she sees you, she's going to male you promise her that no matter what, Sting has to tell Rogue._

 _Juvia doesn't want Sting to hold his feelings in anymore. It makes Juvia sad to think about Sting being as sad as he was the other day when he admitted to her his feelings for Rogue._

 _Juvia thinks Rogue feels the same way, but he's too scared to admit it to you. Rogue-san may seem cold and uncaring on the outside, but inside, Juvia knows he's scared._

 _She knows, she has felt the same way multiple times. But if Sting doesn't tell Rogue, then the two of you will continue to live passed each other, always looking back at the other, but never admitting how you feel._

 _Loving from afar really isn't the best, Juvia knows. Sting must tell Rogue and be happy, together. Sting promised Juvia. You'll regret it if you don't do it._

 _Juvia is sad to say that if Sting is reading this letter, then something must have happened to her. Either she's dead, or she went missing._

 _Juvia wrote these letters in hope that it would comfort her friends, but it may as well cause more pain for all she knows. Juvia just didn't want to leave things unsaid if something did happen to her._

 _Juvia is so happy to have a friend like you, she hopes you feel the same. Juvia appreciates Sting's friendship and is heartbroken to let it go. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and Juvia fears that may apply to this._

 _Juvia is thankful to have been able to call Sting her friend, perhaps even her best friend. Juvia wishes Sting nothing but the best of memories, happiness and love._

 _All her love,_

 _Juvia._

Sting couldn't help but smile the slightest bit. Juvia was always such a bright person, and well aware of everyone's feelings, as long as they didn't pose a threat and tried to steal her Gray-sama. Suddenly, Sting started to laugh, even as the tears started to fall. She really was the best of friends.

Rogue watched as Sting shrugged and walked away. Sighing, he took a seat at the steps in front of the guild. Ever since that mission, Sting has been acring strangely.

He was throwing himself into work, which was unusual for him. He was worried about his friend. Sighing, Rogue opened the letter, spent a few minutes admiring Juvia's handwriting before he started to read.

 _Dear Rogue-san,_

 _Admittedly, Juvia and Rogue-san aren't really friends. We never really did talk, nut Juvia still felt the need to write this letter to Rogue-san._

 _Juvia feels the need to express how much she envies the relationship you have with Sting-san. She wishes she could have such a relationship with someone, but she knows it probably won't happen._

 _It's true, Juvia knows about Rogue-san's true feelings for Sting. Juvia sees the way you look at him, there is nothing but pure love in your eyes as you watch him._

 _Juvia sees, she knows. Juvia asks that Rogue considers telling Sting about these feelings. She knows it must be scary for you. What if he doesn't feel the same way and your friendship is ruined by a love confession? Juvia knows things like these must be plaguing your thoughts._

 _Juvia is here to assure you that these fears are unnecessary and if Rogue is as smart as she thinks he is, then she knows that he knows what she's implying._

 _Juvia found Sting the other day at a restaurant. He looked so heart broken, it nearly tore Juvia's heart to shreds, seeing him like that. Juvia sat with him for a while when he finally admitted it to her._

 _Juvia won't lie, she was a little surprised, but then she couldn't help but fantasize about how cute you two would be together._

 _No! Juvia can't think of it! If she does, she's afraid her heart might explode!! SO CUTE!!_

 _So Juvia asks that you consider telling Sting about your feelings, she doesn't want any of you to be apart for much longer. The sadness you two must feel breaks Juvia's heart._

 _She hopes to one day call Rogue her friend, but if you're reading this letter, she doesn't think it could be possible._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Juvia_

Rogue spent a few minutes pondering her words. He did, in fact, know what Juvia was implying in her letter. She nearly spelled it out for him.

Sting returned his feelings of love. Gently, Rogue refolded the letter, placing it back into the envelope.

Standing up, Rogue took a few deep breaths, gathering all his courage. He turned, walking into the guild with determination. He stopped outside the office door, briefly listening to the sound of quiet sobs before he opened the door.

Sting was sat in his chair, arms resting on his knees, hands covering his face. He was crying, that much was clear. Silently, Rogue closed the door behind him and walked over to Sting, dropping his letter on the desk.

He came to a stop in front of Sting. Bending over, he firmly gripped both of Sting's wrists and pulled them away from his face. Sting's eyes were wide upon seeing him. His cheeks were flushed red, tears still running down his face, eyes red.

Wasting no time, Rogue leaned forward and captured Sting's lips in a kiss. It wasn't the most ideal first kiss, he could taste the salt of his best friend's tears on his lips, but he couldn't help but silently thank Juvia as Sting started to kiss him back.

Sting pulled away first, clearly out of breath, but only took a few seconds before he pulled Rogue back in. Uncomfortable, Rogue took the opportunity to climb into Sting's lap, having already released the blond's wrists to tangle his fingers in Sting's hair.

Sting had his hands on Rogue's hips, one hand under the raven's shirt, caressing the soft skin there. The two spent a while like that, kissing and taking breaks, but stopped after a while when it felt like things might be taken too far.

It was nice and all, but neither of them wanted their first time together to be in Sting's office. Rogue had their foreheads pressed together, gently whiping Sting's tears away. Later, when they went home, the two cuddled under the blankets if Sting's bed, both silently thanking Juvia.

Her room was dark and chilly. It had stopped raining only a small while ago. She was laying in bed, gently hugging a pillow as she thought of her blue haired friend, pale and dying in a hospital bed.

Cana had finished rereading Juvia's letter for what felt like the hundredth time. And yet, no matter how many times she read it, she couldn't summon the tears that she wished would fall.

Was this really it? Was this really how Juvia would die? Juvia had always loved Fairy Tail and all it's members, especially Gray. Juvia would die, having protected some of their most powerful members, and the man she loved.

Anger filled her. She clenched her eyes shut, teeth gritted as her hands fisted her blanket. Was this really how Juvia Lockser would die? Sacrificing herself for the sake of others and the man she loved. The man that couldn't even give her a straight forward answer.

How many times had Juvia come to her, heartbroken and in tears because Gray wouldn't answer her. She couldn't really blame the ice wizard, he couldn't force himself to love Juvia back. But he could at least tell her that much and not just string her along.

But it was too late now, wasn't it? She was as good as dead. What were the odds of her waking up? The longer she stayed in her coma, the less likely it seemed. The letter was laying in front of her, and with a sigh, she picked it up, and read it again.

 _Cana,_

 _Juvia is happy today. She doesn't know how long it would last, but she is happy._

 _Juvia admits that lately things have been a little hard for her. She has been feeling alone, but she never truly was. Juvia has always had you, hasn't she. Cana has always been there for Juvia, and she is thankful._

 _Juvia knows she never says it enough, but she is thankful for your friendship. You've always supported Juvia no matter what, and Juvia wishes that in the time between her writing this letter and you reading it, Cana has at least once come to her for support, a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to listen._

 _Cana has always done these things for Juvia. Even back then, you never doubted Juvia, even if she hurt the guild with Phantom Lord. You never doubted Juvia, even as some of the others did._

 _But Juvia doesn't really think about that anymore, she has forgiven Freed-san a long time ago, even if his words really did hurt._

 _Cana, Juvia is so grateful to you._

 _Thank you for being Juvia's rock when her life seemed too unstable for her to face it alone._

 _Thank you, so much,_

 _Juvia_

And in the quiet and darkness of her room, covered in her warm blanket, but still feeling cold, she finally found the tears she had longed to shed.

Gajeel was sat on the roof of the guild, he had come up here when Wendy had given him Juvia's letter, which was hours ago, and yet, he still hasn't read the letter. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight, yet it was still so cold and wet from the rain.

The stars were out, glittering brightly, the moon full. He was sitting on a railing that he had managed to whipe dry. Slowly, very slowly, Gajeel opened the letter, faintly aware of tiny footsteps behind him.

He clutched the folded piece of

paper in his hand as Lily climbed onto the railing, silently taking a seat beside him. He had wondered when his little cat would come searching for him. Sighing, he opened the letter and started reading.

 _Gajeel-kun,_

 _The first thing Juvia wants to tell you is how sorry she is. Juvia knew, she always knew the reason why you never let anyone into your heart._

 _It's because you're afraid that whoever you let in would break your heart, leave you, abandon you. Despite this, you still let Juvia in. Well, it's not like Gajeel-kun had much of a choice._

 _But still, Juvia never thought she'd be one of those people. First it was your real parents, after them it was Metalicana, then Phantom Lord disbanded. And now, Juvia supposes she's on that list, too._

 _Juvia never wanted to hurt Gajeel-kun, she just couldn't bare to see you so alone anymore. What was meant to be you gaining a new friend, turned into a relationship so deep and meaningful that Juvia wouldn't want to replace it or give it up for anything in the world._

 _Not even if it meant Gray-sama would return her feelings. Because Gajeel-kun means so much to Juvia. Gajeel-kun was only meant to gain a new friend so you wouldn't be so alone anymore, but instead, Juvia gained an older brother._

 _Juvia loves Gajeel-kun with all her heart._

 _Juvia admits, for the passed few weeks, she has been receiving threatening notes. They would be stuck to her door, saying that Juvia belonged to whomever sent them to Juvia._

 _Before Gajeel-kun gets mad, allow Juvia to explain. She honestly thought that she could handle it. She didn't think it would be that big of a threat, really. But Juvia supposes she was wrong._

 _The notes are on Juvia's desk, next to these letters. Juvia has little doubt these notes have a connection to what happened to Juvia that caused these letters to be sent out._

 _Juvia honestly wished no one would ever read these, but if you're reading this, then that means Juvia's wish was not fulfilled._

 _Juvia wants to thank Gajeel-kun for his friendship. She wishes she could spend more time with you and the rest of Fairy Tail._

 _Gajeel-kun, Juvia knows that you must be hurting, but she begs you not to do anything rash. Please stay with Fairy Tail, Juvia begs this of you, however, she also knows she can't stop you from leaving of you really wanted to. If you do, Juvia asks that you go somewhere you'll be happy._

 _All of her love_

 _Your little sister,_

 _Juvia_

Gajeel stared at the letter with blurry vision. His little sister, huh? He liked that. Gently running his fingers over the words, Gajeel noticed that some of the ink was smudged. A closer look revealed water marks on the paper.

Juvia had been crying when she wrote this. The most prominent was when she said that she loved him with all her heart. There were tear stains on the rest of the paper, but the most seemed to be there. Gajeel's lower lip trembled as warm tears glided down his cheeks.

Damn that crazy rain woman, she'll be the death of him one day. He smiled.

"What will you do now?" Lily asked in concern, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Gajeel was silent for a while, trying to gather his bearings before he answered.

"I dunno," he stated.

Lily stared up at his partner, who seemed to be staring off in the distance, lost.

"I think...I think I'm just going to leave," Gajeel said, frowning a little.

Juvia had begged him not to, but had also said that he could if he wanted to, as long as he was happy.

Lily quickly looked up at his partner. "Leave?" He asked in alarm.

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded. "I want to quit the guild and just...leave. I don't know where I want to go, but anywhere is better than here. There's too many memories here and I don't like it," Gajeel said, shoulders drooped, voice saddened.

"Gajeel," Lily muttered softly.

"I mean, why stay, when the reason I joined in the first place, is gone now? I didn't realise it back then, but I wish I did. She was the reason why I joined Fairy Tail in the first place. She loved this place with all her heart, and I don't want to stay if she's not here," Gajeel explained, smiling a small, sad smile.

Lily stared at him, aware of just how lost Gajeel was now that Juvia wasn't there.

"I needed to look after her. I didn't want her to be alone here with all these hooligans. So why stay when Juvia's not here anymore?" Gajeel asked rhetorically.

"She's not dead. She still has a chance of waking up," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but how slim are those chances? I don't know, it just doesn't seem very likely to me," Gajeel stated.

The two grew silent. Lily knew that once Gajeel made up his mind, it was near impossible to change it

Erza was walking around in Magnolia, no real destination in mind, just wandering. It was cold, though she was paying little attention to this. It was still early, only about eight o'clock, she was considering going to visit Juvia.

As she walked along the river that ran through Magnolia, she started to rub her arms, shuddering.

"Careful." A rather menacing and familiar voice reached her. "If you walk around like that, you'll catch a cold. And then you'll suffer,"

Turning sharply, her eyes widened at the sight of the person stood a few feet away from her.

"Midnight?" She asked in confusion.

The male smirked at her, one hand toying with his braid, the other giving her a rather lazy smile.

"Erza Scarlet, it's a rather big surprise seeing you wondering about this early in the night. I would expect you to be off, doing who knows what with your guild," he stated simply as he walked closer to her.

"What, are you saying it would be less of a surprise to see me wondering about much later at night?" She asked with a smile.

"Perhaps. Who knows what Titania does in her free time," Midnight said, coming to a stop a few steps away from her.

"I see, so even you wonder about me, how amusing," she said, turning and walking.

She smiled once she realised Midnight was following her.

"Yes, yes, make fun. Now, tell me, have you seen any of the other's around?" Midnight asked, fighting to stop a yawn.

"Mm?" Erza turned her head to him curiously. "Are all of you here? How could you possibly lose them? And no, I have not seen any of the other Crime Sorciere members," she stated.

"Such a shame. And if you must now, I was getting tired and took a nap. When I woke up, everyone had abandoned me," Midnight explained, though he seemed rather bitter about being left behind.

"I'm starting to think you have abandonment issues," Erza stated, sweat dropping.

"Oh, Erza," another familiar voice called.

Turning, Erza spotted Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere standing not too far.

Meredy was waving enthusiastically, laughing as she did so. "There you are, Midnight! You shouldn't just disappear like that!" The pinkette scolded playfully.

"You're the ones that left me behind!!" Midnight roared in anger, momentarily breaking out of his usual calm facade.

"At any rate, at least you found Titania," Cobra said as Midnight came to stand beside him. "That's a good grumpy wizard," he teased, gently petting Midnight on his head, as if he were praising a dog.

Erza decided to interrupt before things got violent.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked quickly.

"We were close by and Meredy convinced us to stop by, we wanted to come visit, say hello," Jellal stated, seeming awkward ad he came up with more than necessary excuses.

"What? You wanted to come visit Titania and the rest of the guild you were a part of for five minutes," Sorano stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Jellal blushed bright red as Racer and Richard chuckled, Cobra still petting Midnight, who seemed close to falling asleep by now.

"None of that matters now!" Meredy said cheerfully as she invaded Erza's personal space. "Where's Juvia? We have so much to catch up on!" She asked curiously, smiling innocently.

And just like that, Erza was reminded of her troubles. Surprise leaving her face, she turned her head to look at the ground.

Everyone turned to look at her curiously, Meredy slightly unnerved by the redhead's silence.

"Erza?" Jellal questioned, taking a step forward.

Erza stayed silent for a moment longer before looking up at Meredy's hopeful, yet worried expression.

"Come with me," she said quietly, gesturing for them to follow her.

The group followed after Erza, apprehensive. They stared up at the building once Erza stopped, facing the large building.

"The hospital?" Meredy asked, terror on her expression.

Before anymore questions could be asked, she lead them inside and towards the room number she already knew by heart. Sliding the door open, she was slightly surprised to see someone else there as well.

"Oh, Gray," she greeted as she entered the room.

He was silent. He was sitting on the plastic chair next to Juvia's bed, just staring at her, barely blinking, half expecting the bluenette to jump up and hug him and smother him in her love. At this point, he wouldn't even mind if that's what happened.

"I was just leaving," he told Erza as he stood up.

"Oh no, Juvia!" A new voice surprised him.

He turned in time to be shoved away, watching with slightly wider eyes as Meredy gently touched Juvia's face.

"Why is she in here? Why won't she wake up? Juvia? Juvia! Wake up!" She spoke frantically.

The rest of Crime Sorciere piled into the room.

"An accident? Is she ill?" Jellal asked as he approached the unconscious woman.

"She sacrificed herself for us on a mission," Erza explained.

Jellal gave her a curious look, silently asking her to elaborate as Midnight plopped down on another chair, opposite of Gray. Resting his arm on the arm rest, he leaned his head on his hand, listening.

"We received a strange request to a town about an hour away from Magnolia. The request specifically asked that Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Sting, Rogue and I be the ones to complete this request. There were no specifics on the request itself, and so we opted to meet the client there and find out what the mission was,"

"Once there, we noticed the buildings were far too broken down to be lived in, the streets were void of people. We decided to meet with the client anyway, if it were a trap, we would expect it. The mission was for us to take down a dragon like monster that lived in a cave near the village that ate old people and children,"

"We went to the cave, apprehensive to enter. Juvia entered first, thus we followed after her. The cave was lit by lacryma. After reaching the centre, darkness magic was used to blind us. The enemy managed to trap everyone except for Juvia and the exceeds,"

"It turned out that our enemy was in fact Jose, former Phantom Lord master and member of the ten wizard saints. Jose claimed that he was curious to see how well Juvia would fight when the lives of her friends were in danger,"

"He had trapped us in these strange tube like things with magic draining lacryma. Once our magic was completely depleted, the tube would fill with water and drown us. He said that our lives were bound to Juvia's and the longer she took to defeat him, the higher the chances of one of us dying,"

"Juvia put up a good fight while the rest of us attempted to break free, but nothing worked. Juvia started to panic when Lucy's tube filled with water. I don't know how she came up with the idea, but she somehow figured that if she were to die, we would be set free,"

"And so she used her own magic to pierce herself in the stomach, releasing us, and nearly dying in the process." Erza explained, nearly whispering her last sentence.

Gray gritted his teeth at the memory of it all

"Hm, that's cruel," Midnight stated, almost sounding amused.

"It's weird," Cobra muttered to himself.

"What is?" Sorano asked.

"I can hear everyone's thoughts, even if they slept, but I can't hear hers," he stated.

Everyone sat in puzzled silence for a while.

"So, this is the girl you said wouldn't stop babbling about Gray back in the Grand Magic Games?" Sorano asked curiously.

Jellal turned a light red.

"W-well yes. I mean no! Yes!" He blabbed.

"Mmm," she made a curious noise. "I wonder what she would think when she found out Gray saved my life, too," Sorano said, one arm wrapped around Gray's neck, the other across his chest.

Erza, Gray, Jellal and Meredy looked at Juvia in unison, half expecting the girl to jump up and beat the white haired female to death. Nothing happened. Sorano sighed as she released Gray, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Midnight smirked at the woman in amusement until something caught his eye. Curious, he stood up, looming over Juvia, inspecting her. There, he found what seemed off. Reaching forward, he pulled her hospital gown down on the left side of her chest so that he could see it better.

"Molesting a girl in her sleep isn't very nice, Midnight," Cobra said, amused smile on his lips.

Midnight waved him off, ignoring the fact that the temperature instantly dropped as he leaned in closer.

"Where have I seen this before?" He asked himself.

"What is it?" Meredy asked.

"Doesn't this look like your magic, Meredy?" He asked, pulling back.

He still held the gown back as Meredy leaned closer to look.

"It does, but," she said, though she seemed a little unsure of something.

"What's the matter, Meredy?" Jellal asked.

"If it's anything like mine, then it should have disappeared by now. You said she nearly died, right? So, why is it still there? And why is Juvia's magic energy not replenished yet?" She asked.

"Wait, are you saying this could have something to do with Juvia not waking up?" Erza asked hopefully.

Meredy turned to her and nodded.

"I do. I bet if we can cancel the magic in this seal, Juvia's magic will replenish and she'll wake up!" Meredy said enthusiastically.

Hope filled the two Fairy Tail wizards at the news. Could it be possible for them to get back their water wizard? This might just be the best news they have received so far, except when Wendy announced that Juvia was alive, of course.

It was silent. The only sound she could hear was the steady drip drip of the rain outside. It had started again not too long ago. She was on her knees in front of her bed, face buried in her crossed arms which were resting on the bed.

Juvia's letter was resting not too far out of reach on the bed. She had arrived home after giving Sting and Rogue their own letters, curious to see what her own read, she had almost instantly opened it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Love rival._

 _That nickname Juvia has given you, is something she regrets doing. Over the passed few weeks, Juvia has realized that you're not her love rival._

 _She also realized that if you were, it probably wasn't any of her business. Juvia knows from experience that you can't help who you fall in love with, and if you had fallen for Gray-sama, she could understand. It is very hard to resist loving him._

 _Juvia wants to apologize for pushing Lucy away, she regrets that now. Juvia admits that she doesn't have the slightest clue as to how to fix our relationship and be friends._

 _You were one of the first people to have excepted Juvia, and Juvia just shoved it back in your face. Juvia is so sorry, Lucy, she wants to make it right, but how could she?_

 _But, she supposes that if you're reading this, that can't be possible anymore._

 _Love rival, Lucy, no matter the name, Juvia is happy to have received your friendship, she just wishes she could have showed you her friendship. Perhaps things would work out okay and Juvia can fix all the mistakes she has made. The first would be our friendship._

 _Your friend,_

 _Juvia_

Lucy raised her head, staring at the letter. The rain started to fall harder, creating a comforting sound. A soft smile tugged at her lips.

"I can't wait for that, Juvia,"

Wendy was laying in her bed, ready to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come. Carla had already fallen asleep hours ago, and yet she still laid there, one hand resting on her forehead, the other on her stomach.

Juvia's letter was all she could think about, or more importantly, Juvia in general. Her dreams were constantly haunted by the image of Juvia's dead body, her own hands drenched in the water wizard's blood.

She had felt so useless, so pathetic. She couldn't save Juvia, because she wasn't strong enough. Logically, she knew it wasn't her fault, the tubes they were in had constantly drained their magic, but she still couldn't help but feel that way.

Wendy sighed and sat up, gently taking the letter from where she had put it under her pillow. Standing from the bed, she quietly walked into the bathroom, switched the light on and shut the door. There, she sat on top of the toilet lid, unfolding the paper, and reading.

 _Dear little Wendy,_

 _Juvia admits, she only just now realized how little the two of us have spoken since you joined the guild. Why is that, Juvia wonders?_

 _Juvia should have made more of an effort to speak to Wendy, befriend her. Juvia thinks we could get along very well. Does Wendy also think so?_

 _Ah, Juvia can see it now. Juvia would have baked you so many cakes and sweets, as many as you like. Perhaps Juvia should do it?_

 _Would Wendy even want cakes and sweets? Or would she rather like something a little bit more salty? Juvia knows Wendy doesn't like sour things and probably not bitter, either._

 _Perhaps, Wendy could be something like a little sister to Juvia? Juvia's always wanted a little sibling. Oh, Juvia supposes this isn't much of a letter, now is it?_

 _She had originally intended for these letters to be something like a comfort to everyone closest to Juvia. She knows most of the guild probably wouldn't miss her._

 _Juvia has been receiving threatening notes for a while now, and has been having a bad feeling as of late, which is why she wrote these letters. She wishes you never have to read it, it's the worst feeling to lose someone you know._

 _Perhaps, if everything should turn out okay, Juvia and Wendy should try out being friends?_

 _Love,_

 _Juvia_

Admittedly, Juvia's letter wasn't much of a letter, and what bothered Wendy so much, was the amount of questions she had in them. Why would she ask so many? Didn't she have answers to them?

Wendy wanted to answer them for her. Determination filled her, she would find a way to wake Juvia up, so that she can answer her questions, so that they could become friends, sisters. Yawning, Wendy stood and climbed back into her bed, finally falling asleep.

The rain was cold against his skin as he walked, boots splashing in puddles as he went. He could hear the sound of feet splashing in water, but he ignored it.

"Gajeel!!" Levy's voice called out to him.

Gajeel paused and turned around, staring at a panting Levy, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't want you to leave," she said, out of breath.

"Why?" Gajeel asked, uncaring.

"I know you miss her, I do too, everyone does, but Gajeel, you know she wouldn't want you to leave the guild! So please, stay!" Levy begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gajeel sighed loudly before shaking his head, turning to leave.

Levy ran forward, the sound of her footsteps causing Gajeel to stop as she collided with his back, arms wrapped around his stomach.

"I know that you're hurting, but leaving isn't going to make it better. I know it's hard, there are so many memories of her here, but it's better than going somewhere where she isn't a part of anything," Levy said, arms tightening around him.

Gajeel seemed a little frozen before he sank to his knees, hands on his thighs as he stared at the dirt. Tears welled up in his eyes before they fell, dripping onto his thighs as he clenched his teeth. Levy held him tighter as his body shook.

"I've got you," she whispered, comforting him.

Levy hugged him tightly, ignoring the cold rain and mud, just focusing on being there for the person that was probably hurting the most. Silently, she thanked Lily for coming to get her. The exceed didn't want his partner to leave, either.

 _Dear Gray-sama,_

 _Juvia has left Gray-sama's letter for last, simply because she doesn't know what to say._

 _So many uncertain feelings are swirling around in Juvia, that it's causing her fear, and she almost didn't write you a letter at all._

 _But that wouldn't be fair, would it, Gray-sama? After all, if Juvia could find the right words to say to Wendy and Natsu-san, how could she not find the right ones to say to you, the person Juvia claims to love the most._

 _The thing is, because Juvia loves you so much, she can't find the right words. Will Gray-sama even read this letter to begin with, even if something happened to Juvia and they were sent out? Would Gray-sama appreciate her words?_

 _Juvia doesn't know. There aren't any reassurances that Gray-sama would read it and appreciate it. But in the end, despite all of these uncertainties, Juvia still wrote this letter, simply because she couldn't bare the thought of her Gray-sama being sad._

 _Juvia doesn't even know if Gray-sama would be upset if something happened to her, she can only assume that he'd be at least a little, he did just lose someone he knew, after all. Juvia wishes no pain for Gray-sama, like he had experienced in the past._

 _Juvia knows Gray-sama never did believe her when she said she loves you. Gray-sama probably thought that Juvia's affections were born from Gray-sama saving her life and showing her the sunlight for the first time, and at first, maybe that was at least a little true but..._

 _Juvia doesn't think Gray-sama understands the significance of you showing her the sunlight for the first time ever. Of course, no one can really understand another's feelings on a matter unless they experience it themselves. Even then, there is no reassurance that they felt the same as you did._

 _For most of her life, everyone hated Juvia, simply because the rain followed her wherever she went. Juvia had no friends, no one would talk to her unless it was to make fun of her and bully her._

 _Juvia thinks the first ever person to talk nicely to her was Gajeel-kun. Not even Master Jose or the members of the Element Four spoke kindly to Juvia. With them, she knew it was only business, and Master Jose was quite obviously only after the strength Juvia could contribute to Phantom Lord._

 _It was a lonely life, until Gajeel-kun came along. He was rude, straight forward and perhaps a little too grumpy, but Juvia found an interest in him._

 _She attempted to befriend him, but Gajeel-kun would always brush her off, until she somehow managed to worm her way into his heart. He didn't much mind the rain Juvia brought with her, he even said her rain was comforting and smelled like her._

 _But then, Master Jose sent us after Fairy Tail, and there you were, Gray-sama, with your beautiful magic that complemented Juvia's. In all your beautiful, icy glory, and then you said Juvia's rain was gloomy._

 _Those words hurt Juvia more than anything ever could, because she thought you were different, but it turned out you just like all the rest._

 _You hated Juvia's rain just as much as everyone else did._

 _Juvia didn't think she could easily forgive you, but then you saved her life, and showed her the sunlight for the first time. Juvia doesn't understand how you did it, Gray-sama. Juvia always thought the rain would follow her, but you took it away._

 _Juvia is so thankful to Gray-sama, she would do anything for you. Juvia really does love you, Gray-sama, more than Juvia thinks you realize._

 _All my love and heart,_

 _Juvia_

Gray was sat on his bed, the room dark as the rain pelted against rooftops and windows. Gray had loat his shirt somewhere in his house, but of course he didn't notice. He was staring at the floor, hands gently gripping his pant legs.

His mind kept wondering to Juvia's letter. She was right, he didn't understand the significance of showing her the sunlight, and how could he. Gray tried imagining it, most of life being ad dark and cold as it is now.

He closed his eyes. He supposes it must have been hard for her. But, just as she had said, he won't understand unless he experienced it himself. Suddenly, he couldn't help but imagine her on their last mission, before everything turned so wrong.

It was when they met up at the train station. Juvia had called his name, waving as she ran over to him, smiling her beautiful, bright smile. She had been so happy to go on another mission with him. How could she be so happy, after how he had been avoiding her oved the passed few weeks.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his eyes shut, hands gripping his pant legs tightly in an attempt to stop his tears. Why? Why did it have to be her of all people? She didn't deserve it, she never would.

He brought his left hand to cover his eyes, tears falling, slipping between his fingers and down his cheeks. Juvia never deserved any of the harsh treatment she had been dealt with. She was so kind and beautiful. She was so, so beautiful.

Gray stood, whipping his tears away as he absently grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, leaving the house and locking the door behind him. He didn't much care about the rain, all he cared about was reaching his destination.

Once he reached her room in the hospital, he hovered outside the door before opening it. The room was silent. Gray walked in, closing the door behind him. Slowly, he approached her bed, standing over her and just, watching.

She was a little more pale than usual, and he honestly didn't like it. Slowly, carefully, Gray sat down next to her on the bed. He sat there, half frozen, afraid that something would happen to her if he moved in the slightest.

After a few minutes, he relaxed enough to raise one hand to her hair, gently running his fingers through the soft strands. Her hair was such a beautiful shade of blue. He personally like it more in this loose, curly fashion opposed to the tight curls and short hair she had back then.

Yes, this style suited her much better.

He twirled a few strands on his finger, smiling softly as her hair tangled around his fingers. Even Juvia's hair was as stubborn about letting him go as she was. Gently working out the tangles, he dropped her hair, watching as it fell gracefully to lay with the rest of her hair.

Gray spent a long while just sitting there next to her, gazing at her face, wishing she would just open her eyes so that he could admire them as well. Why did it always take losing something to male you realize how much you appreciated it?

One would think he had learned that lesson best of all, but it would seem it never stuck. It only now dawned on him how much he appreciates Juvia. Juvia, in all her beautiful, lovely glory, so devoted to a man that couldn't even bring himself to let her go, but didn't want to keep her close, either.

Why did Juvia stay so loyal to him? He didn't deserve it, not at all. Gray would admit now, that in his eyes, Juvia was just too perfect. But, it was too late for that now. What were the chances of her ever waking up again?

What were the chances of her ever opening her beautiful eyes again, smile that precious smile, laugh that cute laugh of hers? Fantasize about the strangest things? What were the chances of her waking up and him finally admitting that yes, he had fallen for her too.

"Juvia," he muttered softly.

Reaching forward, he gently started to caress her left cheek. He half expected her to wake up, blush, stammer his name and then pass out again, but he got no response from her. He honestly wished for her to wake up and react that way.

"Juvia please, wake up," he begged, feeling tears gather in his eyes once more

"Please just-just wake up, show me those beautiful eyes of yours!" He reached with his other hand, gently cupping both of her cheeks.

He searched her face for a reaction, any at all would do! Nothing.

"Please!" He sobbed. "Just please! Juvia!" He cried, lowering his head, weight slowly starting to rest against her as he found his strength started to leave him.

"Please. I promise, I'll do anything, just come back to me. Please, Juvia just-" he cut himself off, gently resting his head on her chest.

He struggled to breathe, his tears never once slowing as he sobbed into her chest, desperately searching for the comfort only she could provide.

"I love you,"

 _1 month later_

The first day of that month had been strange as the members of the guild entered, only to realise that Crime Sorciere, and previous members of the Oracion Seis, have settled in were looking through books along with Levy, Lucy and Freed.

As more and more members arrived, it was explained then that Crime Sorciere might have come up with a solution to Juvia's comatose state. Midnight briefly, very briefly, explained that the mark left on her chest was a sort of binding spell.

Jose had taken into account Juvia might sacrifice herself and somehow invented this particular magic, which was similar to Meredy's. The mark would continue to syphen Juvia's magic power away and leave her in a coma, where she would have to be put on life support, as she currently was.

She would stay like that, until the hospital eventually pulled the plug on her and she would die. Mortified, some of the other members started to help search through the books in an attempt to find a way to cancel the magic that lingered in her body.

Other members went on jobs to help pay for Juvia's medical expenses. They continued to read through books for most of the day until they just couldn't anymore and master Makarov ordered them to take a break.

Cobra, or rather Eric, sat at the bar talking to Kinana, unaware of a certain sadistic wizard's vicious glare on them. After a while, once he confirmed that Eric was in no way noticing him, Midnight just sort of sulked in the corner of the room where he eventually fell asleep.

Later that night, the Crime Sorciere members were forced to leave, never being able to stay at a place for too long. Jellal promised that they would continue their search for an answer.

Midnight was pointedly ignoring Eric, sulking a little as the dragon slayer hugged Kinana goodbye, smiling softly at the girl until he returned to the sleepy wizard's side. Midnight was exceptionally good at hiding his thoughts from Eric by now, which frustrated the other.

Lucy noticed this and smiled softly, noting that she would have to tell Juvia about it once the other woke up. Eric tried prying something out of Midnight, only to be ignored or given one worded answers. He then started to pet Midnight on the head, causing the other to scowl, but ever so slightly lean into the touch.

This happened in the background as Jellal and Meredy spoke with Erza and Makarov. Lucy kept her attention on the two, though. She was sure that if Midnight was a cat, he would be purring quite loudly by now.

He had his eyes closed as Eric petted him, occasionally humming and sort of snuggling into the other's hand. Eric kept his eyes in him, a fond expression on his face as the other did this. After a while, they waved their goodbyes and departed.

That had been about a month ago. They were still searching, but by now, hopes have been crushed a little and not everyone was so enthusiastic anymore. It was raining once more, something that happened a lot more in Magnolia since Juvia's admission to the hospital.

Sting and Rogue stumbled off of the train, Lector and Frosch trailing behind. The two managed to find a bench nearby and sprawled out on it and on top of each other, desperately trying to gather their bearings.

"Oh, man, I hate trains," Sting groaned, voice muffled as he held his hand over his mouth.

"Ugh," Rogue grunted, eyes clenched shut.

Why did their stomachs not agree with them whenever they travelled? It was so annoying, really.

The two got up after a while, making their way to a hotel near Fairy Tail and checked in. They were there to visit Juvia as well as help in their search for a way to cancel the spell put on Juvia. Or well, Rogue would help with that, at least.

The four wandered off to the guild, the rain having let up for now.

"God, it's been raining so much in Magnolia lately," Sting complied.

"It's strange, seeing as it isn't typically the raining season," Rogue noted.

"It must be because Juvia is injured and she was a rain woman once. Man, if that girl doesn't wake up soon, she just might flood the city," Lector stated as they continued to walk.

"I think so too," Frosh agreed.

The Fairy Tail guild had always been a very lively guild, but seeing the building now, one wouldn't say it was so. The Sabretooth members entered the guild. It was mostly silent, though there were quiet murmurs around.

Natsu, who had his head resting on a table, raised his head, looking at them in surprise before he grinned.

"Sting! Rogue! Good to see you! It's been a while," he greeted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it has," Sting agreed, moving to sit beside the pinket, smiling and greeting people as he walked.

The room seemed to brighten up a little, the chattering growing a little in volume.

"How have you been?" Natsu questioned as they settled in.

Lector and Frosch went off to talk to Happy, Carla and Lily, who were sitting on the bar. Lucy was sitting opposite of Natsu, head resting in the palm of her hand as she read through a book, briefly glancing up at the two as they seated themselves, Rogue sat beside her.

"Ah, good I guess, a little busy, but good. How about you guys? Things seem a little...down around here," Sting acknowledged.

"Yeah. Man, everyone's just been so gloomy lately, it's so depressing," Natsu stated, seemingly deflating a little.

"That tends to happen when one of the members of a guild is hospitalized and in critical condition," Rogue answered rather bluntly.

"Yeah, especially since Juvia tended to liven the place up with her constant love declarations and her happy personality," Lucy said, jumping into the conversation.

"You guys here to visit her?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Yeah. Haven't seen her in a while, so I figured we might as well stay for a few days, help out," Sting said with a soft smile.

"What a coincidence, I was just on my way to see her," Erza's voice said from behind Natsu and Sting.

"Erza! Back from your mission already?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Indeed I am." Erza nodded, smiling.

"The two of you are welcome to accompany me," Erza invited.

Sting nodded and stood. "Might as well, since you're already going,"

"Alright, let's go then," Erza said, gesturing to the door.

As they walked through the streets, it started to rain softly again.

"So, is it true that Juvia used to be a rain woman?" Sting questioned, desperate to break the awkward silence.

"So I've heard, but I've never experienced it myself, you'd have to ask Gajeel or Gray for confirmation," Erza stated.

"If you walk in the rain, you'll get pneumonia and suffer. Perhaps even die!" A voice spoke from behind them, then proceeded to cackle like a madman.

The three turned around, facing the person, who also stood in the rain.

Erza felt her eyebrow jump.

"Midnight, did you get separated from the other's again?" She asked, exasperated.

Midnight calmed down, smiling a smile that made them feel inferior to him. "The story is more or less the same as the last time,"

Erza eyes widened suddenly. "Wait, if you're here then that means-" she cut herself off.

Midnight smirked, raising a hand and fiddling woth his braid. "That's right, we found a solution to ypur friend's predicament," he admitted.

Sying and Rogue's own eyes widened before the three simultaneously took of in a sprint towards the guild, leaving Midnight behind with a scowl on his face.

They made to the guild in record time, slamming the doors open. Everyone turned to them, Meredy greeting them with a bright smile.

"Are you guys ready to wake Juvia up?" She asked happily.

Sting grinned as he walked deeper into the guild. "So ready,"

The guild started to cheer, laughing and starting to drink, until the doors slammed open again.

A noticeably drenched and very angry Midnight stood there, glowering at everyone with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Whoever leaves me behind next will be murdered!" He threatened through clenched teeth.

"Don't be like that," Eric said, roughly dropping his right hand on top of the raven's head.

"If you don't want to be left behind, try not falling asleep in places you really shouldn't," Sorano stated, smirking.

Most normal people wouldn't dare mess with Midnight, simply because he was so much stronger than most wizards, but to the previous Oracion Seis members, the thrill of seeing the other so uncharacteristically angry was just too hard to resist. And with Eric there to calm the grumpy wizard down, no one even tried to resist.

Midnight ended up having to change clothes because of how drenched he was. He scowled as he was forced to sit next to Eric, who was talking with Kinana. She was sitting across from them, happily chatting away with Eric as Jellal and Meredy discussed their finding with Team Natsu, Makarov and a few others.

Midnight eventually crossed his arms on the table, resting his head on them, attempting to fall asleep.

"So, I heard you're the one who figured out what was wrong with Juvia," someone spoke to his left.

Raising his head, he spotted a blond male smiling at him.

"Mh," he hummed.

Sting took that as an invitation to sit down next to the other.

"You were once part of the Oracion Seis, right? Heard you gave Fairy Tail quite the trouble a few times," he said, still smiling at Midnight.

"True. And you're Sting Eucliffe, Sabretooth's guild master. I heard you're guild had something of a small war woth Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games," he said, resting his chin in his palm.

Sting seemed sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "Yeah, but then Natsu kind of beat us up and thought us a life lesson,"

"Oh yes, Dragneel," Midnight mumbled, a thoughtful look crossing his features before he hummed, stifling a yawn not too long after.

"Hey, you like being petted, right? Does that make you sleepy?" Sting asked as he raised a hand towards the raven's head.

Instantly, a scowl settled on Midnight's face. Sting wasn't intimidated though as he gently rested his hand on the other's head, then ruffled his hair. Midnight almost looked like a scolded child, though he didn't refuse the gesture.

Midnight might not have noticed it, but Sting could very clearly see the death glare Eric was giving him over Midnight's head. Sting grinned at the brunet. Eric made a strange growling noise as he wrapped an arm around Midnight's shoulders and very violently yanked the other away from Sting.

Midnight stayed silent as Eric yanked him away, forcing his back against the brunet's side. Eric started arguing with Sting, as Midnight allowed himself to relax in Eric's hold, falling asleep not too long after.

Makarov then told all his children that Levy, Freed, Jellal and Meredy were going to the hospital to undo the spell. Levy then told them that Juvia wouldn't wake up immediately, cutting off everyone's protests. Levy explained that Juvia's magic energy would first have to replenish before she woke up.

The four then left, leaving the guild waiting anxiously. Members talked and drank to pass the time, though some were just sat about, lost in thought. Eventually, the others came back, saying that they had successfully cancelled the spell.

The guild waited impatiently for hours. There was a tense silence. Lucy was sitting with Natsu, Gray and Erza, watching as the pinket slowly ate his food. Gray had his arms folded, blankly staring at the table.

Erza was busy eating strawberry cake, though she had a frown on her face. Levy was reading a book, Gajeel sat beside her, peering over her shoulder. Sting and Rogue sat with the exceeds, quietly talking and laughing, sitting noticeably closer to each other than usual.

Wendy sat opposite of them, also reading a book, though she seemed lost in thought, too. Cana had downed an entire barrel of alcohol, though opted to drink from a mug now, though she seemed a little down.

Crime Sorciere were also sat at a table, doing their own thing. Sorano was busy doing her nails, Racer and Richard talking quietly. Meredy had her arms crossed, gazing sadly at the table as Jellal had his chin resting in his hand, stating off in the distance.

Midnight had been adjusted to lay on the bench, head resting on Eric's lap as he slept peacefully. Eric had his cheek resting on his hand, head bowed forward, gazing at Midnight's face as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Mira was whiping down glasses when the doors to the guild opened suddenly, breaking the silence. A mailman walked in, seeming a little unnerved as nearly every pair of eyes followed him as he walked to Mira.

Smiling kindly, she excepted the stack of letters he handed to her. She slowly started going through them when one caught her attention.

"Master!" She called suddenly.

The master turned to her as she ran toward him, handing over the letter.

"It's an emergency letter from the hospital," she said as she handed it over.

Everyone sat up, Midnight waling up and doing the same. The master practically tore the letter open, hurriedly reading the paper.

Everyone waited anxiously for the master to tell them what the letter said. Fear gripped them as the master slowly lowered the letter, tears sliding down his cheeks. Horror stuck a few of Juvia's closer friends as they feared the worst.

"She's finally awake," the master whispered.

Relief coursed through everyone and that's when said closer friends jumped to their feet and ran to the hospital. Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue all raced to the hospital, nearly throwing pedestrians off their feet as they went.

The staff in the hospital made a path for them, not at all bothered by them running down the halls. They understood how close the members of Fairy Tail were, and one of them had been in there for nearly two months now.

They even put Juvia in larger room, knowing that plenty of her friends would visit at a time.

And really, how could they not do that? Fairy Tail often risked their lives doing missions people requested, it was the least they could do.

They reached her door almost simultaneously, briefly taking a moment to catch their breath before Gajeel reached forward and pulled the door open, nearly ripping it clean out the wall.

And there she was, sitting up in bed, gazing out the window. She turned her head towards them at the sound of the door opening, and smiled that beautiful smile, eyes closed in delight. Colour has returned to her cheeks, she looked healthy.

"Juvia was wondering when you'd come," she said, still smiling.

And that's how most of them felt so relieved they nearly collapsed to the ground. Some of them felt that they could sleep for a few days now that she was there, awake, smiling, talking, very much alive and well.

"Juvia!" Lucy and Wendy yelled simultaneously.

Juvia made a confused face as the two practically tackled her in a hug, tears falling as they mumbled how much they missed her and how she shouldn't scare them like that again.

Juvia was confused, but returned the hug nonetheless as the rest of the group entered the room.

"We're glad you're okay," Natsu said as he stood at the end of her bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty," Gajeel teased with a grin.

Wendy and Lucy pulled away, whipping their tears away.

"Juvia is confused. What happened?" She asked, unsure.

They gave her a quick explanation as to what had happened to her, why she was unconscious and for how long.

"Ah, Juvia understands. Nearly two months? Juvia apologises for causing everyone such distress," she apologized, bowing slightly in her bed.

"That's quite alright, we're just happy you're okay and finally awake. It's been quite depressing without you around," Erza stated.

"Really?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, Juvia! There's so much I need to tell you!" Lucy said, invading Juvia's personal space.

Her eyes seemed to twinkle a little.

"Oh? Juvia can't wait to hear," she said, smiling.

Sting fought through the small crowd, taking a seat in the plastic chair next to her bed so that he could be at eye level with her.

"Yeah, I've got some things to tell you too," he admitted.

Juvia turned to him, eyes brightening.

"Did Sting do it? Tell Juvia, quick, before this curiosity kills her!" She said enthusiastically.

"I did do it, well, I mean, sort of." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Juvia frowned. "What do you mean sort of?"

"Well I mean, he kind of did it first, after we got your letters, I mean, and well he just sort of came into my office and well, you know-" he rambled.

"Juvia just wants to know if you two are dating!" She cut him off.

Sting took a deep breath, grinned and nodded. "Yup. Rogue and I are officially together," he announced.

There were shocked expressions all around, but the delighted sequel Juvia gave made them smile.

"Juvia feels so happy and fulfilled now!!" She cheered, gaining a dreamy look.

"Oh, but wait until I tell you this," Lucy cut in.

Juvia turned to look at her curiously.

"You remember the Neo Oracion Seis, right? Specifically that guy Cobra and Midnight?" Lucy asked.

Juvia seemed thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. "Juvia remembers, yes,"

Lucy gained a glint in her eyes as she told Juvia about how the two acted around one another.

"-and Cobra has this thing where pets Midnight on the head when he's angry and he always calms down, and Midnight always falls asleep on him and just-ah," she finished with a dreamy sigh.

Juvia squealed along with Lucy and Wendy, the others watching them with fond expressions. Just then, the Crime Sorciere members entered the room along with the exceeds, Master and Levy.

"Master!" Juvia greeted with a happy smile.

"Oh, good, I was afraid you might not be the same after all that's happened," the master said as he climbed onto the plastic chair Sting had sat in moments before.

"Juvia is sorry she caused everyone so much trouble," she apologized again.

"That's alright, you're okay now, that's all that matter." The master smiled softly. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

Juvia gained a thoughtful expression.

"Juvia remembers the fight well, and how desperate she started to feel when Lucy's tube was filled with water. Hhmm. The last thing Juvia remembers," she trailed off, mostly speaking to herself.

She suddenly turned to them, smiling. "Juvia remembers how relieved she felt when she saw that everyone was alright and that Sting-san said he'd keep his promise to Juvia. The last thing Juvia saw was her Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun," she stated.

The master frowned, humming. Meredy pushed passed them and hugged Juvia, starting to talk rapidly. Gray was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as be watched Juvia talk with Meredy, Lucy and Wendy. Suddenly, he smiled. He was relieved that she was finally awake, and now, he had his second chance to tell her how he felt.

Most of the rest of the day was spent talking, everyone catching Juvia up in what's been happening. Most of the group had left by the time it was late afternoon. Juvia sighed, leaning back against the pillows. She finally had some time alone.

It was silent as she laid there, staring up at the ceiling. It was hard to believe she had been unconscious for nearly two months. It was like Tenrou Island all over again. Juvia honestly hadn't meant for everyone to be so worried about her, she just wanted everyone to be safe, and if she had to give up her life for it to be so, the sp bet it.

Juvia looked to the side when the door opened, sitting up a little as Gray walked into the room, gently sliding the door shut behind him. She hadn't even spoken to her beloved yet, she realised. Gray hovered at the door, seeming a little uncertain before he walked towards her.

Juvia frowned. Her beloved Gray-sama seemed a little lost, and she certainly didn't like that expression on his face. He stood by her by, staring down at her, hesitating.

"Gray-sama?" She asked softly, reaching out and gently touching his arm.

Gray took that as an invitation to sit down next to her on the bed, facing her. Juvia had a concerned look on her face as Gray kept his head bowed forward, hair covering his eyes. Juvia opened her mouth to say slmething, but closed it again as Gray reached forward.

His right hand reached for the side of her face, hesitated a moment, before he tangled his fingers in her hair. Juvia was a little startled, but didn't move away, watching as Gray smiled slightly. Her hair was tangling around his fingers, though he didn't seem to mind the slightest.

"Juvia," he said suddenly.

Juvia looked at his as his hand pressed against her cheek, head raising. His eyes were happy, yet sad. Something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong, Gray-sama?" She asked softly.

His expression turned fond as he started to caress her cheek. Suddenly, he leaned all his weight forward to bury his face in her chest. Juvia blushed darkly, quickly raised her arms, one hand tangling in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder from under his arm.

Gray's hand slid down her cheek to her neck, his other placed on her hip. Juvia gently ran her fingers through his hair as he just laid there, not moving, enjoying the comfort only Juvia could provide.

"I was so worried," he stated, voice muffled by her hospital gown.

Juvia gently squeezed his shoulder to let him know she was listening, and that she was there.

"I thought I lost you," he muttered softly.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said, sounding heartbroken, she could feel his tears, falling onto her hospital gown.

"I can't lose you, Juvia. I already lost so many people I love, but I can't lose you," he said in despair.

"Gray-sama shouldn't worry, Juvia is okay. She's sorry she caused you such pain, Juvia didn't mean to," she apologized.

"Yeah, I know," he said weakly, "I know," he said more firmly.

He pulled his head back a little after a small while, though most of his weight was still resting against her.

"One good thing came out of this, at least," he stated.

"Really?" Juvia asked curiously, blushing at the ose proximity of their faces.

Gray nodded, and leaned in, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. Juvia's heart nearly leapt out of her chest, blushing furiously.

After a small while, Gray pulled away, smiling softly at Juvia's shocked expression.

"I finally realised that I had to admit my feelings for you. Before I lose you for good," he stated.

Juvia calmed down, looking at him curiously. Gray smiled.

"I love you, Juvia,"


End file.
